jamas te olvide
by usaguilove95
Summary: El amor verdadero no es muy facil de olvdar
1. Chapter 1 una cita jamas desada

Jamás te olvide

1. Una cita jamás deseada

Ya había por lo menos cuatro años después de que capturaron la última carta

Hong Kong

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y tenía 16 años estaba junto con su prima que tenía el cabello largo y negro; y sus ojos eran rojos y no era tan alta como "su primo favorito" así era como ella le solía llamar.

Ella le ayudaba a empacar su equipaje ya que el haría un importante viaje hacia Japón para recuperar a su amor.

El jamás se volvió a enamorar, al parecer su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Meyling-Tranquilo según mis fuentes confiables Kinomoto no tiene novio y además no sale con nadie- le dijo eso mientras doblaba un par de pantalones.

Syaoran -¿Por fuentes confiables te refieres a Daidoji?-dijo eso un poco desconfiado

Meyling-Si, pero no te preocupes. Daidoji me informa acerca kinomoto , y tú eres mi primo así que mi deber es tenerte al tanto sobre ella.

Syaoran- Pero me habías dicho que Daidoji estaba estudiando en Londres-Estaba abrumado.

Meyling- Aun así ellas hablan todos días por videochat y teléfono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días atrás en Tokio

Tres amigas que estudiaban que estudiaban en un importante internado en Tokio, ellas estaban en su dormitorio que constituía en una cama individual y un camarote.

Ellas cursaban el primer año de preparatoria. Estas chicas era: Nina Whöller , Zoey Jhonson y Sakura kinomoto.

Sakura tenía un secreto que sus amigas nunca se pudieron imaginar, no era nada de este mundo

Sakura-¡¿Nina que acabas de hacer?!-lo dijo un poco enfadada

Zoey- Whöller creo que kinomoto no le gusto lo que hiciste –lo dijo de una manera divertida

Nina- Deberías agradecerme te fije una cita con el chico que conocimos en el partido de hace tres semanas – dijo eso cerrando el teléfono celular de Sakura

Sakura- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¡Hay algo que se llama privacidad, acaso nunca te enseñaron a no contestar llamadas que no te conciernen!-estaba sumamente molesta ella jamas le gritaba a nadie, era conocida por ser muy dulce y adorable.

Nina- 1. Él te llamo y yo conteste. 2y3. Nunca me educaron igual a ti

Sakura- Buenas noches – diciendo esto se fue a dormir y apago la luz sin importar lo que sus amigas estuvieran haciendo, después las otras dos chicas se fueron a dormir.

Dos de ellas venían del extranjero; Nina de era Austria, mientras su otra amiga era de Canadá

Nina era piel blanca, tenía pecas y sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era pelirrojo y largo hasta la cintura. Mientras que Zoey tenía el pelo rojo intenso y corto, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Y Sakura dejo crecer el caballo hasta el por el debajo de los hombros y su color de pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos eran de color verde.

Sakura todas las noches miraba la carta esperanza por alguna razón.

Flashback

Hace tres semanas

Zoey- Mira a ese chico se te queda viendo

Sakura-¿Tú crees?-dijo eso un poco dudosa

Nina-¡que distraída eres!

Sakura-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice

Zoey-Mira él se está acercando

C.S.N-hola

Las tres chicas-hola

C.S.N-Me quede sorprendido…wow eres muy buena como animadora

Nina-Gracias es mi primera semana-lo dijo un poco orgullosa

C.S.N-No me refería a ti, sino a tu amiga-lo dijo muy apenado

Zoey-enserio lo crees porque la entrenadora me dio un tiempo de prueba…jajajaja-estaba un poco nerviosa

C.S.N-no, eras tú- estaba mucho más apenado

Sakura-¿entonces a quien te refieres?

C.S.N- hablaba de ti. Enserio tienes un gran talento

Sakura-¿enserio lo crees?-lo digo muy roja y apenada

Fin del flashback


	2. Chapter 2 chico en mis sueños

Disclamer

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen…pero otros personajes si son mios

2. El chico en mis sueños

Al día siguiente

Ella resignaba preguntaba

Sakura-¿y cuando quedo arreglada la cita "el chico de mis sueños?

Zoey-¿Entonces saldrás con él ?- pregunto algo curiosa, pero muy emocionada, ella sabía que hubo un chico en pasado de ella.

Nina-Creo que sería un poco descortés sino asistes, ¿no crees?- lo menciono de una manera muy traviesa e inocente

Sakura-¿Cuándo es la cita?-estaba al punto de explotar, en un escritorio se encontraba un muñeco de felpa amarillo veía divertido la escena en donde su ama se veía involucrada, pero él no podía intervenir ya que las otras dos chicas no sabían de su presencia y tampoco sabían su mágico secreto.

Nina-próximo sábado en la noche, no llegues tarde…supongo que verán una película y luego cenaran.-lo dijo muy tranquila

Sakura-perfecto…-no estaba tan emocionada, ni Tomoyo la metía en embrollos así, además solo iría para decirle a su cita que solo le importaba que fuesen amigos. Ella rechazaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban simplemente no quería novio todavía, pero sus amigas querían que conociera a nuevas, ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en Londres

En un importante conservatorio en Londres asistían los mejores talentos musicales jóvenes del todo el mundo y entre ellos sobresalía Tomoyo por su impresionante voz.

Ella todos los días hablaba con Sakura por teléfono o por internet no importaba la zona horaria.

Tomoyo-¿Así fue como pasó?- pregunto muy preucupada porque ella ya tenía un plan entre manos que la famosa cita se lo impedía.

Sakura- Si hubiese escuchado mi teléfono tal vez Nina no hubiese contestado y pudiera rechazar a este chico-lo dijo en un tono desanimado

Tomoyo-Eres toda una rompecorazones, amiga- lo dijo de una manera picara

Sakura-No quiero que el termine herido por mi culpa…Creo que no estoy lista para una relación ahora

Tomoyo- tal vez si estés lista…Solo que él no es el chico indicado-le guiño el ojo pero ella no entendió la inderecta.

Sakura-¡Hoe! Oye Tomoyo a veces no te entiendo

Tomoyo-tranquila ya todo se aclarara…mira la hora, me tengo que ir adiós-tenía una llamada entrante de Meyling.

Sakura-Bueno que descanses, adiós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meyling -¡que chicas más entrometidas!- se lo dijo gritando por teléfono a Tomoyo

Tomoyo- Ellas no tienen la culpa, no conocen el pasado de Sakura; ni Sakura misma lo sabe

Meyling- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

Tomoyo-No soy quien se lo debe decir

Meyling-Mi primo tiene que llegar lo más pronto posible a Japón antes Kinomoto cometa un error.

Tomoyo-Solo Li puede decirle la verdad a Sakura…-Suspirando- Creo que es todo por el momento, te hablo más tarde.

Meyling- Adiós nos hablomos luego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Sakura estaba soñando con alguien muy especial, ya había tenido varias noches atrás el mismo sueño pero había noches en que este sueño cambiaba de escenario pero siempre se estaba con esa persona.

Ya habían convertido todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura con la ayuda de esa persona, cuando ya todo había terminado él le dice…

Zoey- ¡Buenos días!

Sakura- ¡hoe! ¿Qué hora es?

Nina-¡Ya es tarde y hay que ir a clases…andando


	3. Chapter 3 un dia normal en mi nueva vida

3. Un día normal en mi nueva vida

Sakura POV

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años y desde abril me mude a Tokio porque decidí que ya era bueno conocer a nuevas personas, ya que Tomoyo se mudó a Londres. A pesar de que ella está ahí nunca hemos perdido la comunicación.

Tomoyo no es mi única amiga, al entrar al internado conocí a Nina Whöller y a Zoey Jhonson. Ninguna de ellas son de Japón…Nina creció en Viena y Zoey siempre me cuanta de lo maravilloso que es la ciudad de Toronto.

Las conocí el mismo día que ingrese al dormitorio, nunca imagine que tuviera que compartir mi habitación…pero eso el de menos.

Nina es una chica muy lista y segura de sí misma además ella sabe lo que quiere y se sale con la suya. Pero en cambio Zoey es igual o más distraída que yo; Nina dice que en una competencia quedaríamos empante.

Se han de preguntar que paso con mi familia, bueno papa sigue siendo profesor de arqueología en la universidad y haciendo giras y mi hermano se mudó a San Francisco con Yukito ambos ganaron una beca o algo así, fue lo que entendí.

Por cierto a Touya se le ocurrió que asistiera al internado así no me quedaría sola cuando papa hace sus giras.

Se han de preguntar que paso con Kero…bueno él se mudó conmigo a Tokio, pero las chicas no saben lo de las cartas y mucho menos que poseo magia. Hay días que el glotón de kero se come los dulces de Zoey o los de Nina y tengo que mentirles, Kero me ha metido en uno otro, casi siempre busco la manera de ingeniármelas… (Aprendí a pensar rápido)

A pesar de que mi vida ha mejorado o ha cambiado un poco de lo que solía ser, hay momentos en los que me siento incompleta, como si faltase una pieza de rompecabezas, desearía saber qué es lo que me falta y que tengo que hacer para que regrese a mi vida. Es algo sumamente confuso, es como si todos supieran las respuestas a mis preguntas a mí nadie me quiere responder, pero no puedo vivir mi vida lamentándome. Sé que eso que me falta dentro de mi pronto aparecerá de todos modos seguiré mi vida adelante


	4. Chapter 4 la primera impresión

4. La primera impresión es la que importa

Nina-¡Apúrate vamos a llegar tarde a clase!

Sakura-HOE!

Zoey- Vamos vístete- pasándole el uniforme a su aun dormida amiga

Sakura- …gracias…- restregándose los ojos del sueño

Nina-¡Vístete y vámonos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura- Saben…otra…vez…Soñé…con…el chico…de…la…otra…vez-decía esto mientras corria por los pasillo con sus otras dos compañeras de clase para no llegar tarde a clase, extrañaba ir a la escuela en patines con la compañía de su hermano y Yukito.

Nina- ¿y dinos…que…fue…lo…que soñaste….esta vez?

Zoey- ¿y estas segura que era el mismo chico?- Abriendo la puerta del salón de clases

Sakura- sí, estoy segura que era el, pero esta vez parecía como si quisiese confesarme sus sentimientos hacia mí y entonces….

Nina y Zoey- ¿Qué paso?

Sakura- pues…-jugando con sus dedos índices

Nina y zoey-¿Y?!-ya estaban desesperadas

Sakura- Uds. Dos me despertaron.

La reacción de Nina y Zoey fue de suma decepción ya que querían saber porque la chica de ojos verdes ya había soñado con el mismo chico noches atrás, y lo peor es que según Sakura a él no conocía, bueno era lo que ella pensaba.

Nina-¿y no sabes quién es?- Sentándose en su escritorio

Sakura- no

Zoey-pero tuviste que haberlo conocido o visto por lo menos una vez ¿no crees?

Sakura- pues verán es algo confunso- sacando unos libros y poniéndolos sobre su pupitre.

Profesor- Buenos días chicos-entrando a la clases

Estudiantes- Buenos días- no respondieron con todos los animos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El transcurso del día paso sin ningún inconveniente hasta que una de las secretarias se acercó a la clase diciendo- Señorita Kinomoto el director quiere verla en su oficina.

En ese momento ella sale detrás de la secretaria camino a la oficina del director.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Londres

Tomoyo-¿Lo mandaste, Eriol?

Eriol- Si, mi querida Tomoyo- dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla- Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con esta cita

Tomoyo- En eso tienes razón Eriol, pero tengo un As bajo la manga ya verás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devuelta a Tokio

Una tímida chica se acerca y toca la puerta del director

Sakura-¿Puedo pasar?

Director-pasa querida

Sakura- ¿Paso algo malo, abuelo?

Director- No pasó nada, Sakura

Sakura- ¿abuelo y ese paquete?

Director- Por eso te mande a llamar, te llego desde Londres

Sakura-¿Londres?

Director- Si, parece que te lo mando tu prima Tomoyo, no sé qué es, pero parece muy importante.

Sakura- que considerada que es tomoyo- "que traerá en manos Tomoyo" pensó Sakura

Director-Si lo es, ¿Sakura tienes planes para hoy?

Sakura- Pues, veras…si, porque lo preguntas abuelo?

Abuelo- bueno quería que me acompañaras a recoger a alguien muy importante en el aeropuerto

Sakura- Ya veo abuelo, pero prefiero ir contigo que ir con…con…

Abuelo- No importa

Sakura- Creo que me tengo que ir…me perdí media clase de matemática y sabes que no voy muy bien que digamos abuelo

Abuelo- Bueno Sakura ya no te quito más tiempo, ve a clase

Sakura- adiós abuelo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Hong Kong

Meiling-¡Cuidate!- Dijo eso llorando y asfixiando a su primo

Syaoran- No me voy para toda vida Mei

Meiling- Yo lo sé, pero no te atrevas a poner un pie en China si no regresas con ella, me entendiste

Syaoran- Tranquila no pienso regresar si no estoy con ella

Meiling- Me llamas cuando llegues a Japón

Syaoran-Claro lo hare

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tokio, dormitorio de mujeres

Dos adolescentes estaban en su habitación haciendo no mucho después de un dia de clases, Nina estaba ojeando una revista de modas y Zoey al parecer estaba dormida, se había quedado dormida escuchando música; y en ese momento entra su otra amiga entra a la alcoba.

Nina- Mira quien se apareció- dijo cerrando la revista

Sakura-…hola-dijo susurrando no quería despertar a Zoey

Nina-¿Por qué hablas bajito?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de Sakura

Sakura- Zoey esta dorminda, ¿acaso no vez?

Nina- Eso se arregla- fue y camino hacia la cama de Zoey tomo el reproductor de música con el cual se quedó dormida y le subio el volumen a todo lo que da entonces en ese momento Zoey pego un grito.- Listo ya podemos conversar como personas normales, ya Jhonson despertó.

Zoey-¿Por qué te llamaron a dirección?- bostezando

Sakura-Me llego un paquete desde Londres- Poniendo el paquete sobre el escritorio

Zoey- ¿Londres?

Sakura- Si, Tomoyo me lo mando y viniendo de ella puede ser cualquier cosa, aunque todavía no le he abierto

Nina- Que esperas Kinomoto ¿porque no lo abres?

Sakura- ya voy.

Zoey- Mira viene con una tarjeta y dice "la primera impresión es la que importa, ¿no crees? Con cariño Tomoyo"

Sakura- Como no lo vi venir- dentro del paquete venia un lindo vestido verde con un cinturón dorado.

Nina-mira este vestido te puede servir para la cita de hoy

Zoey-Si Nina tiene razón, ¿ella lo diseño?

Sakura- Si tomoyo lo diseño, es uno de sus pasatiempos, ella diseña y confecciona ropa desde que estábamos en la escuela- mientras se cambiaba el uniforme y se ponía el vestido que su amiga habia diseñado especialmente para ella

Zoey- dinos que no hace tomoyo, porque también nos contaste que canta, toca el piano, cocina, le gusta la fotografía y ahora diseña

Sakura-…pues no hace magia…- le salio un gota detrás de la cabeza.

Nina- Zoey, ahí es donde te das cuenta de lo inútil que eres

Sakura- ¿Creen que deba usar este vestido para hoy?- Ya con el vestido verde puesto

Nina- Si, deberías usarlo hoy, solo que déjame ayudarte con el cabello y maquillaje- jalo a su amiga del brazo y la sento en el tocador y le empezó a cepillar el cabello de su amiga.

Zoey- Nina, tu teléfono está sonando.- entonces la chica de ojos grises salió al pasillo y contesto mientras su otra amigo le ayudaba a arreglar a Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina- Hola papa!- decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en el pasillo sabía que iba ser una conversación muy larga.

Papa de Nina-Hola querida ¿Cómo estás?

Nina- bien papa y ¿tu?- Ella sabía que su padre no era de las personas que llamaban solo para saludar, sabía que tenía un motivo esa inesperada llamada

Papa de Nina- Te tengo noticias, unas muy buenas, hija

Nina-Que clase noticias papa, ve al puto

Papa de Nina- Pues hoy llega a Japón alguien muy importante, hija

Nina-No!, papa hablas enserio!- en definitiva no eran buenas noticias para ella eso era lo último que quería escuchar

Papa de Nina- No te escucho feliz Katrina, ¿acaso no son buenas noticias para ti?

Nina- No papa, no estoy feliz- le había salido una lagrima traicionera por sus ojos, colgó la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Nina termina de hablar con su padre por teléfono entra al dormitorio y encuentra a sus amigas muy felices, pero ella no lo está, entonces ellas dos se dan cuenta del estado de animo de su amiga; y Nina decide que es mejor contarles sobre de lo que había hablado con su padre hace un momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya Sakura estaba en un café de la ciudad en compañía de su cita, ya que la habían forzado a ir; sinceramente ella hubiera preferido ir con su abuelo al aeropuerto a recoger al amigo de su abuelo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona y de igual manera pensaba acerca del chico de que Nina le había hablado, ella estaba inmensa en sus pensamientos hasta que…

C.S.N- no sé si te lo dije antes pero hoy te vez hermosa.- ya no sabía cómo llamar la atención de la chica que estaba sentada al frente de él se le acaban los temas de conversación

Sakura-…gracias-se puso muy roja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Ya había llegado el vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong y en este venia un chico decido a recuperar a la persona más importante en su vida más importante en su vida, a su cerezo, él no tenía ni idea como ella reaccionaria cuando lo volvería ver, él sabía que no sería nada simple volver a ganar su confianza y su corazón estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si fuera necesario. Se aseguraría de no volverla a perder otra vez.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un señor un poco mayor en su espera. El apoyaría al chico que su bisnieta había escogido una vez, no cometería el mismo error que cometió con su nieta, y para remendar su error haría que ellos dos fueran felices.

Syaoran- Señor Amamiya que gusto volverlo ver

- El gusto es mio, ¿Listo para asistir al internado?

Syaoran-si…pero señor donde esta ella?- Era lo primero que quería ver al bajarse del avión

Señor Amamiya-No pudo venir hoy tenía un compromiso

Syaoran- ¿Compromiso?

S. Amamiya- Si, pero no te preocupes no es nada serio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devuelta a la cita

Sakura- tengo que decir algo muy importante

C.S.N-Pues dime soy todo oído

Sakura-Bueno…pues….veras…etto…yo ahora no estoy lista para tener una relación en este momento- lo dijo muy apenada, no quería y no sería capaz de romperle el corazón. Pero sabía que él no era chica para ella.

C.S.N- ¿Estás viendo a alguien más, no es cierto?

Sakura-no, no estoy viendo alguien más, veras no me siento lista para estar con alguien y te mentiría si sigo saliendo contingo….pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

C.S.N.-Comprendo…está bien…pero déjame acompañarte hasta el internado

Sakura-Gracias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino al internado se volvió muy incómodo nadie hablaba.

C.S.N- Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos

Sakura-¿Yo me la pase muy bien y tú?

C.S.N-yo también

Sakura- adiós- y despidiéndose le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla a su nuevo amigo.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes entro al internado sintió una presencia muy familiar pero no sabía quién era el dueño de esa presencia, pero de igual manera sintió una sensación calida en su interior que la hacía feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la oficina de su abuelo ese era el lugar donde venía esa presencia entonces entro.

S. Amamiya- Sakura no te vi ahí- Estaba sorprendido al ver a su bisnieta en la puerta de su oficina-¿Acabas de llegar?

Sakura- hola abuelo…perdón por llegar así de la nada

S. Amamiya-Tranquila, ¿Cómo te fue?

Sakura-Pues salió mejor de lo que esperaba

S. Amamiya- Discúlpenme mi descortesía ella es mi bisnieta Sakura, Sakura él es un buen amigo de la familia Li Syaoran

Sakura- Es un placer conocerlo joven Li-Extendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran- No, el placer es mío- Respondiéndole el mismo gesto

En ese momento ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, ese era el momento que Li estaba esperando por meses, él se quedó embobado viéndola en su vestido verde hubiera deseado que ella se hubiera arreglado así para él; ella sabía que él le cambiaría la vida.


	5. Chapter 5 voy por ella

por ella

Syoran POV

Me llamo Li Syaoran hace unos meses cumplí 17 años; y cada vez se acerca el momento en el cual seré el líder de mi clan en China. Y para ser líder debo al menos tener una prometida, es por eso que estoy en busca de ella en Japón, pero de todos modos ya le encontré y ahora debo reconquistarla y no va a ser tarea fácil ya que ella y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco ya que perdí la comunicación y es muy probable que no me reconozca por que hace unos meses Sakura tuvo pequeño incidente y perdió la gran parte de su memoria.

Jamás pensé que me fuese a enamorar de la persona que alguna vez fue mi rival al atrapar las Cartas Clow, pero ella al final se robó mi corazón. Después de sellar la última carta ella tuvo las agallas de decirme cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mí, creo que es uno de mis momentos más felices que he vivido en toda mi vida; pero después de ese verano tuve que regresar a China para cumplir con mis deberes, pero no fui sin antes prometerle que iba a regresar para estar a su lado.

Que estudiara en este internado no fue por plena coincidencia solo ingrese allí para acercarme más a ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer que poco a poco que sus recuerdos sobre mi fluyan.

Según mi prima Meiling dice que aún tengo una gran posibilidad de volver a estar con Sakura porque ella no está con nadie especial en este momento y además mi cerezo en los últimos días ha tenido sueños recurrentes y ella y Daidoji creen que son recuerdos acerca de mí y yo espero que sea así, tal vez el destino me esté dando una segunda oportunidad y no debo desaprovecharla.

Pero no todo es de color rosa tengo un pequeño impedimento unos meses de que regrese a China apareció una propuesta de matrimonio de una adinerada familia de Viena; ni la chica ni yo estamos de acuerdo con este compromiso pero llegamos a un acuerdo en el cual consistían que después de un cierto tiempo ambos no tuviéramos pareja automáticamente me casaría con ella, y cada vez se acerca la fecha límite y no puedo cometer ningún error por el cual me arrepienta, debo ir por ella; no tengo duda de eso.

Notas de autor: por favor dejen sus reviws, me harían de gran ayuda =]


	6. Chapter 6 la pieza faltante

6. La pieza faltante

En la dirección del Internado

Sakura- Es un placer conocerlo joven Li-Extendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran- No, el placer es mío- Respondiéndole el con el mismo gesto

En ese momento ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, ese era el momento que Li estaba esperando por meses, él se quedó embobado viéndola en su vestido verde hubiera deseado que ella se hubiera arreglado así para él; ella sabía que él le cambiaría la vida.

Señor Anamiya- Sakura, querida porque no acompañas al joven Li a su dormitorio

Sakura- Claro abuelo, no hay problema con eso

Syaoran – No se molesten yo puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta

Sakura- No es ninguna molestia al contrario, ¿verdad abuelo?

Señor Anamiya- yo que tu diría que sí, mi nieta es algo insistente

Syaoaran-si ambos insisten tanto creo que ya no me puedo negar más.

Ya después los dos jóvenes salieron de sala y se dirijieron al edificio del dormitorio de los chicos, ya que ese sería el lugar donde el viviría hasta que se gradué del colegio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya después de haberle mostrado al muchacho chino su habitación se dirigió rumbo a su habitación con la expectativa de que se encontraría a sus dos compañeras de dormitorio estarían ahí pero ninguna de ellas estaba ahí solo estaba una nota en su escritorio que decía "Tranquila, pasare el fin de semana con mis padres y unos amigos de ellos….Nina está en la casa de una "amiga" eso fue lo que me dijo, bueno cuídate besos ATTE: Zoey"

Sakura- Creo que solo estamos tú y yo, Kero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Syaoran- Meiling y Daidoji hablen una a la vez, no puedo responder sus preguntas al mismo tiempo- ya estaba un poco desesperado

Tomoyo-¿Y que paso?, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Sakura al verte y como se veía con el vestido que especialmente le confeccione para ella?- dijo esto del otro lado de la pantalla y Tomoyo y Meiling notaron el leve rubor de el al escuchar la última pregunta de Tomoyo- jijijijijij

Flashback

Sakura- ¿Esta es tu primera vez?- dijo algo timida y un poco nerviosa no sabía porque el la ponía de esa manera

Syaoran- ¿Primera vez?- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando

Sakura- Quise decir…Bueno tu primera vez en Japón- Su cara se tornó roja y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

Syaoran-No, ya he estado antes en Japón- Llevando sus maletas y siguiéndola

Sakura- ¿Y qué lugares de Japón ya conoces?- estaba muy interesada sobre este chico tenía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo y conocerlo mejor

Syaoran- Bueno veras estuve una larga temporada en Tomoeda- Mientras decía esto se rascaba no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, sabía que podría reaccionar de cualquier manera

Sakura- ¿!Enserio!? yo soy de ahí- lo dijo muy sorprendida casi que gritando y brincando de la emoción-Bueno ya llegamos, este va a ser tu dormitorio, creo que tu compañero de cuarto no está pero él es buena persona-mostrándole la puerta.

Syaoran- veo que tienes frio- se quitó la jaquet que tenía y la puso en los delicados hombros de ella.

Sakura- Gracias, pero no era necesario Li; creo que ya es hora de irme

Syoaran- ¡Oye!

Sakura- Dime- volteándose

Syaoran- Etto…bueno…yo me preguntaba si mañana me quieres mostrar la ciudad, si no tienes planes…claro

Sakura- Claro, no tengo ningún plan en especial, va a ser muy divertido ya verás.

Syaoran- Gracias

Fin del Flashback

Syaoran-¿Eso responde sus preguntas?

Tomoyo-¡que romántico!

Meiling- Quiero saber lo que piensa Sakura de ti…eres un atolondrado porque no le dijiste la verdad a Sakura

Syoaran- No pude talvez se le cuento todo mañana- rascadose la cabeza- de todos modos sé cómo ella se lo vaya a tomar-suspirando- tengo que ganar su confianza, ¿no creen?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

La chica de ojos verdes tomo su teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su mejor amiga que se encontraba en Londres tenía que darle gracias por el vestido que le diseño y para decirle todo lo que hoy había pasado.

Tomoyo- Hola Sakura que hay de nuevo-del otro lado del teléfono, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba con los primos Li por una videollamada .

Sakura-Que hoy conocí a uno de los chicos más asombrosos-tumbandose en unas de las camas de la habitación ya que se encontraba prácticamente sola

Tomoyo- ¿Es guapo?- Ella ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga pero de todos modos ya conocía la respuesta-dime

Sakura-Pues sí, y creo que me invito salir mañana

Tomoyo- Me alegro por ti amiga, de seguro le gustas mucho- viendo al otro lado de la pantalla Li el cual escuchaba gran parte de la conversación porque Tomoyo puso su teléfono en alta voz- Y cuéntame ¿cómo fue que lo conociste?- ya conocía la historia pero ella y Meiling querían conocer su versión, entonces en eso momento Sakura le comento como habia pasado todo con lujo de detalle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún lugar de Tokio

Una chica peliroja estaba llorando pero era consolada por su mejor amigo

Nina-El…ha-ra….de to-ddo lo posible…pppara que este con el!-llorando como una desquiciada

Hayato- Tranquila Nina, todo va estar bien…talvez ni lo veas Tokio es una ciudad muy grande- Ya no sabía que decirle a su amiga

Nina- No va estar bien, no conoces a mi padre si fuera por el venderia su alma para que yo sea novia de Li- estaba desesperada

Hayato- no veo el problema, tu no quieres estar con él; él no quiere estar contigo- Estaba confundido.

Nina- No importa ya- se estaba secando las lágrimas- de todos modos gracias por dejarme quedar este fin de semana en tu casa

Hayato- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Nota de autor:

Se que no subí capítulos la semana pasada pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi computadora pero se lo a recompensar y voy a subir un más capítulos hoy

Dejen sus reviws porfa!


	7. Chapter 7 quiero mi libertad

7. Quiero mi libertad

Nina POV

Yo no sé qué tiene que ver mi parte de la historia con esta…Pero de todos modos les contare.

¿Pero dónde están mis modales?...Mi nombre es Katrina Whöller, pero muchos me conocen como Nina, tengo 16 años de edad; nací y crecí en Austria específicamente en Viena.

A mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que ya tenía la edad suficiente de para buscar pretendientes, no tengo problemas en buscarlos y escogerlos yo, el problema es que mi padre los escoja por mí y los chicos que escoge definitivamente no son de tipo.

Papa quiere que me case con un chico de una rica familia de China, el "gran heredero" del clan Li; el mismo Li Syaoran. Él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos pero hasta ahí, porque hasta donde yo sé él ya tiene novia y no podría interferir en su relación. De hecho Syaoran y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos estar juntos como pareja yo no creo en los compromisos arreglados.

De una u otra manera yo sería la segunda opción de Li ya que si el no sigue con su actual novia por cierto tiempo automáticamente yo me convierto en su prometida…Comprometida a los 16 años ni que viviera en siglo XVII

Cambiando de tema; hace unos meses me mude a Tokio y es asombrosamente genial, ahora estudio en un internado y comparto mi habitación con 2 chicas: Zoey Jhonsosn y Sakura Kinomoto. Conocí primero a Zoey, de hecho ambas entramos al internado al mismo tiempo, por eso la conozco un poco más y a Kinomoto bueno ella ingreso un poco después dice que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente es lo que ella nos dijo, aunque es poco lo que lo conozco me empecé a llevar muy bien con ella; Zoey y kinomoto son como las hermanas que nunca tuve, soy hija única.

Se me olvidaba Hayato él es mi mejor amigo también lo conocí en el internado, el es alto, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son de color celeste. Él es muy guapo pero no entiendo porque no tiene novia aun, estoy segura que él está enamorado de alguien pero no me lo quiere decir…de todos modos algún día lo hare hablar por la buenas o por las malas; quiero ver a mi mejor amigo feliz él se lo merece porque es una buena persona, de todas maneras mi felicidad esta incansable como mi libertad, pero aun estoy a tiempo de alcanzar ambas y no me rendiré.

Nota de autora:

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic….y dejen sus reviws me gustaría saber que piensan sobre mi fanfic


	8. Chapter 8 un dia especial en tokio

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los otros personajes si son mios

8. Un día especial en Tokio

Ya era domingo en la mañana y seria el día en que Sakura le mostraría la ciudad a su extranjero y nuevo amigo.

Kero- ¡Despierta Sakura, se te va hacer tarde….no puedes dormir todo el día!- Kero ya no sabía qué hacer para despertar a su ama- Se te va hacer tarde- tomando el cobertor con el cual dormía ella , pero ella seguía durmiendo tenía el sueño muy pesado

Sakura- Kero no molestes…déjame dormir ¿quieres?- ella estaba tan dormida que había perdido la noción- ¡HOE! Se me va hacer tarde, ¿kero porque no me despertaste antes?-al pequeño guardián le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza, dio un salto olímpico de la cama se arregló en tiempo record

Kero- ¿y que lo que vas hacer hoy que es tan importante, Sakurita?- volando por toda la habitación

Sakura- Ayer llego un chico nuevo al internado, él es extranjero y pues quiere que le muestre la ciudad

Kero- ¿Y de donde es este chico?- estaba intrigado

Sakura- Es de China, creo- se estaba terminado de alistar- ¡ya es tarde me tengo que ir adiós kero, no hagas ningún desorden y no salgas de la habitación aunque sea domingo aún hay muchas personas por ahí - diciendo esto salió del dormitorio directo a la recepción

Kero- ¿China?... ¿Sera?…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico estaba esperando a la persona con quien iba a pasar todo el día en la ciudad pero ya estaba preocupando porque ella no llegaba, pero sabía que no era nada grave tal vez se había quedado dormida entonces fue cuando la vio llegar

Syaoran- Buenos días Kinomoto- le dolía tratarla como una desconocida ya que ella no lo reconoció cuando la vio ayer.

Sakura- Buenos días Li- saludo amablemente como era común en ella- perdón por el atraso…es que…bueno no escuche el despertador

Syaoran- No te preocupes, yo acaba de llegar- lo último que quería era que ella se sintiera mal, ya la conocía muy bien y hasta el pobre se llegó a acostumbrar

Sakura- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Li?

Syaoran- Dímelo tú, eres la que me van enseñar la ciudad

Sakura- Bueno…no se…podemos- en ese momento empezaron a sonar sus tripas porque no había desayunado.

Syaoran- Que tal si vamos a comer algo- la conocía muy bien y supo de inmediato que no había comido nada.

Sakura-Claro…- no sabía porque estaba nerviosa con él, ella ya no era tan timida como antes- me parece una gran idea…conozco un caffe delicioso muy cerca de aquí que tal si vamos Li te apuesto que te gustara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya ambos castaños habían llegado al caffe que Sakura escogió, escogieron una mesa que estaban en el balcón ese modo podrían ver la ciudad ya que el caffe era de dos plantas y tendrían una estupenda vista de la ciudad.

A l estar allí ambos estaban muy nerviosos no sabían de que podían conversar solo se intercambiaban miradas; de todos modos el chico de mirada de color ámbar no estaba seguro de contarle la verdad acerca de el creía que la iba ahuyentar pero no iba a resistir mucho; en cambio ella sabía que no era una persona como cualquier otro tal vez él era la persona indicada pero no podía sacar sus conclusiones antes de tiempo debía conocerlo mejor.

Después de ir al caffe Sakura le enseño la ciudad como le había prometido fueron a tantos lugares, Sakura se encargó que el chico conociera hasta el último rincón de la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Torre de Tokio

La chica de ojos verdes pensó que estar en Tokio y no visitar la Torre de Tokio es como no ir a Japón del todo así que ambos castaños se dirigieron hacia alla

Sakura-¿Ya consocias la Torre de Tokio, Li?-este lugar en específico le traía tantos recuerdos porque fue donde se ejecutó el duelo final y venció a Yue para convertirse en la dueña de las cartas.

Syaoran- Si, estuve una vez en una competencia de arco y fecha

Sakura-¿A poco participaste?

Syoran- No, vine a ver a un amigo de mi….digo….una amiga, ella me invito

Sakura- Ya veo… ¿y tu amigo…bueno el amigo de tu amiga gano?- en ese momento se acordó que el día del juicio final Yukito había ganado en el torneo de arco y fecha.

Syaoran- Si él fue quien gano

Sakura-que bueno- No sabía porque él la ponía tan feliz- Oye Li no quieres entrar la vista allí es fantastica

Syaoran- Creo que si la vista ahí arriba debe ser muy linda, Kinomto- dirigiéndose a las puertas del ansensor cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura se quedó detrás de el-Kinomoto creo que tenemos que subir por el elevador

Sakura- Es que no me gustan los elevadores, prefiero subir por las escaleras- mirando hacia el piso- pero si quieres puedo hacer una excepción hoy- jugando con sus índices

Syaoran- Pero si no quieres entrar por mi está bien podemos usar las escaleras- en ese momento el se acordó del porque ella no le gustaban los elevadores, la convención de ositos de felpa cuando se quedaron atascados en elevador

Sakura- No importa ya, creo que es hora de enfrentar mis miedos, ¿no crees Li?- Presionado el botón del ascensor para que las puertas se abran- ¿no vas a entrar Li?-en ese momento el la siguió y entro donde estaba ella y seguidamente las puertas se cerraron, solo estaban ellos dos

Syaoran- oye, ¿porque le temes a los elevadores?

Sakura-No estoy segura….

Syaoran-Ya veo…pero no va pasar nada te lo aseguro

Sakura- Ayer me dijiste que habías vivido en Tomoeda y ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste?

Syaoran- Estuve como dos años

Sakura- Enserio, eso quiere decir que también estudiaste en también en Tomoeda

Syaoran- Curse el cuarto año en la primaria de la escuela de Tomoeda

Sakura- Tal vez fuimos compañeros de clase, Li- ya habían salido del elevador y estaban en el mirador viendo la vista de la ciudad

Syaoran- ¿En qué clase estabas si se puede saber?

Sakura- Yo estaba en el 4-2 ¿y tú, Li?

Syaoran- Pues yo también- fue uno de los momentos más incomodos que había vivido

Sakura- Ya me acorde quien eras Li, eres el niño molesto que vino de China que se sentaba detrás mío.- se puso rojo después de haber escuchado eso ultimo- pero veo que ya no eres tan gruñón como antes, maduraste Li- A él le había gustado que la chica de ojos verdes pensaba acerca de el- Perdón si no te reconocí antes pero hace meses sufrí un accidente perdí muchos de mis recuerdos.

Syaoran- Yo no sabía, como lo siento

Sakura-No, está bien, no me veas con esa cara de lastimas.- El joven Li estaba desbastado por dentro.- Aprendi a no lamentar mi pasado y hacer nuevos recuerdos…de todos modos ya perdone a esa persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Un guardián mágico que parecía un muñeco de felpa amarillo estaba enojado porque su ama lo solo todo el domingo y además estaba muy pensativo por el chico de quien Sakura estaba hablando, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

Zoey- ¡Llegue!- estaba muy animada.

Kero- que bueno ya voy a estar solito- estaba haciendo la victima

Zoey- kero, ¿ y Sakura?- ella pensó que no saldría ese día, buscándola con la mirada

Kero- Salió, y me dejo solito- y ya le estaban empezando a crear lágrimas de cocodrilo- y ni siquiera me comida.

Zoey- ¿Con quién salió?- sacando de su bolso unos dulces para dárselos a su pequeño amigo – ¿si se puede saber?

Kero- Con un chico que recién entro ayer al internado- comiendo los dulces que Zoey le había regalado-Parece que a Sakura si le gusta este chico

Zoey- ¿Y qué paso con el otro chico el que venía China?- Poniéndose el dedo de la barbilla de manera muy pensativa-el "chiquillo"

Kero- Pues según Sakura este chico viene del extranjero y estaba muy feliz por pasar el día con él; y entendí que viene de China igual que ese chiquillo.

Zoey- Entonces crees que se trata de la misma persona

Kero- No hay duda

Zoey- ¿Pero cómo Sakura no reconoció a su propio novio?- No entendía lo que estaba pasando- ¿Aun son nivios?

Kero- Creo que a un cierto punto si lo reconoció; ayer cuando llego estaba sumamente feliz y no creo que sea por la cita que uds dos la obligaron a ir; además piensa en los sueños que ha tenido últimamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de Hayato

Dos jóvenes estaban en comedor estaban a punto de almorzar.

Nina- Apuesto que a como juegas soccer cocinas- lo dijo en son de broma

Hayato- Por lo menos hago el intento, no como otras niñas mimadas que conozco y no se me quema el agua- Le había respondido con una indirecta a su amiga

Nina- ¿Oye y tus padres?-pensó que sería buena idea distraer a su amigo cambiando de tema

Hayato- Salieron, tenían unos viajes de negocios; pero no me cambien de tema- estaba un poco enfadado

Nina- Si te enojas más seguido te vas a enfermar del hígado

Hayato- Por lo menos no amanecí con los ojos hinchados- mala idea al decir eso porque cuando se dio cuenta sintió un sartén golpeándole la cabeza -¡ Auch, Nina!

Nina- Te lo merecías

Hayato- Oye tengo una idea para que anules tu compromiso

Nina- te escucho…

Hayato- Porque no le presentas a él tal Li con Sakura y los emparejas, creo que el se podría enamorar de Kinomoto, es una chica muy dulce

Nina- Sabes no una mala idea, pero ya lo había pensado antes, pero hay un pequeño problema Li ya está perdidamente enamorado de otra chica- jugando con su cabello- no se si te acuerdas pero este verano fui Hong Kong

Hayato- Si me acuerdo perfectamente Nina ¿y que con eso?

Nina- Pues trate de llevar a Kinomoto conmigo pero ella se negó de ir, ya tenía planes

Hayato- ¿Así que ya lo habías pensado antes?

Nina- Si

Hayato –Y porque no fue contigo

Nina- Pues fue a visitar a una de sus amigas en Londres

Hayato- Tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad

Nina- ¡Claro eres un genio!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hong Kong

Una chica de cabello negro estaba hablando con su amiga que se encontraba en Londres.

Meiling- ¿Cómo crees que les ese yendo par de atolondrados, Daidoji?

Tomoyo-Espero que les esté yendo bien, creo que lo mejor es que Li no le diga la verdad de una vez, podría asustar a la pobre de Sakura

Meiling- La torpe de Kinomoto cree Xiao Lang es un chico que ella acaba de conocer, pero la realidad es otra – Estaba triste porque su amiga perdió muchos de sus recuerdos y la mayoría acerca de alguien muy especial

Tomoyo- Si te hace sentir mejor Sakura ayer pudo reconocer la presencia de Li, supongo que es un buen comienzo

Meiling- Creo que en eso tienes razón, Daidoji- Ya estaba un poco mejor- ¿Oye sabes que fecha es hoy?

Tomoyo- No se dime

Meiling- Hoy hubiese sido su tercer aniversario

Totmoyo- es una lástima que pude grabar "el reencuentro amoroso de Sakura y Li"

Meiling- Vaya Daidoji nunca cambias

Nota de autora: dejen sus reviws y gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia


	9. Chapter nfidentes

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

9. Confidentes

Flashback

Se encontraban dos amigas en el Parque Pingüino a la hora del atardecer

Tomoyo-¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?- Estaba preocupada por su amiga que recién había despertado del coma

Sakura- Tranquila Tomoyo voy a estar bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí - estaba sentada en un columpio

Tomoyo-Aun puedo renunciar a beca en el conservatorio

Sakura- No lo hagas, no es necesario; no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mi culpa

Tomoyo- No importa

Sakura- Claro que importa es tu sueño y no quiero que renuncies a él por mi culpa- jugando sus pies en la arena- Voy estar bien, te lo prometo- se puso de pie camino hacia su mejor amiga- Creo que ya es hora de que empiece una nueva vida- y en ese momento le salió una lagrima traicionera.

Tomoyo- Está bien, pero prométeme que hablaremos todos días sin importar la hora

Sakura- Está bien, te lo prometo- Y cerraron la promesa con un abraso.

Flashback

Ya después del largo día que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron pues ya era hora de regresar al internado. En el momento que Sakura entra a su dormitorio se encuentra con…

Sakura- ¡oh por dios! ¡Un muñeco que habla! – cuando entro a su habitación encontró a Zoey y a Kero hablando como si nada

Zoey- Sakura no te hagas se todo acerca de tu magia, las carta y los guardianes

Sakura- ¿Sabes todo?- Definitivamente ella no esperaba eso

Kero- Si, Sakurita yo le conté todo

Sakura- ¿Zoey prometes no decirle a nadie?

Zoey- Te lo prometo- en ese momento entro alguien a la habitación

Nina- ¿prometer que?

Sakura- Nina no vuelvas entrar asi a la habitación, me asustaste

Zoey- Pues…veras…le prometí a Sakura que no le diré a nadie…- no se le ocurrió nada- que no le diría nadie acerca de la cita que tuvo hoy- fue un alivio para ambas que Nina no entrara a la habitación momentos antes

Nina-¿Cita? ¿Con quien? Dime quiero saber todos los detalles- tomo de las manos a Kinomoto y empezaron a dar saltitos

Sakura- jejeje- le empezaron a salir gotitas detrás de la cabeza- no fue una cita para empezar.

Nina- Cuéntanos como te fue con tu "no cita"

Sakura- ¿quieren saber acerca de mí "no cita"?

Zoey/Nina- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos saber!- Ambas estaban haciendo carita de perrito triste- ¡Anda dinos!

Sakura- Esta bien les contare- Tomo un gran suspiro se sentó en la cama de Zoey y las otras dos chicas se sentaron en el piso, como si fuesen niñas pequeñas que les van a leer un cuento- Lo conocí ayaer cuando regrese de la cita de ayer, es un chico que acaba de entrar al internado y me pidió que le mostrara la ciudad; eso fue mi "no cita"

Zoey- ¿Es guapo?- Cuando Zoey dijo eso el rostro de Sakura empezó a ponerse rojo como si fuese un tomate

Nina- Por tu cara creo que sí, ¿Cómo luce?

Sakura- Es un poco alto; cabello desordenado y castaño…- en ese momento Nina la interrumpio

Nina- ¿Y de qué color son sus ojos?- "No puede ser Li"- fue lo que pensó Nina cuando escucho la descripción de la "no cita" de Sakura

Sakura- … sus ojos…bueno su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos eran de un color miel

Zoey- Vaya nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien así antes

Nina- ¿Se besaron?- "no hay duda de que es Li, Sakura tiene que estar con él"- ella sabía que la "la no cita" de Sakura era que nada menos LI Syaoran

Sakura- ¡No!- se apeno mucho por la pregunta que le hiso su amiga

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Hayato entro a su dormitorio y encontró a un chico pensativo

Hayato-Hola soy Matsumoto y creo que tú debes mi nuevo compañero de dormitorio- seguido de esto él le extendió la mano

Syaoran- Yo soy Li Syaoran – Respondiéndole el gesto

Hayato- Veo que no eres de aquí

Syaoran- Tienes razón, yo soy de China

Hayato- ¿estuviste todo el dia aquí?

Syaoran- No, estuve conociendo la cuidad-le salio una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Hayato- Ya veo

Unos momentos después los dos chicos estaban conversando cuando de repente suena un teléfono.

Hayato-Creo que está sonando tu teléfono

Syaoran- Es mejor que vaya a contestar esta llamada afuera

Hayato- Claro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el pasillo

Syaoran- Alo

Chica Misteriosa- ¿Es cierto que estas en Japón?

Syaoran- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Wholler?

Nina- Tengo mis fuentes, Li

Syaoran –bueno que me mas da, ¿y tú estás es Japón también?

Nina- Si…pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué viniste a hacer a Japón?

Syaoran- Pues vine para recuperarla

Nina- Me alegra, que digas eso

Syaoran- ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí por ti?

Nina- Es lo más lindo que me han dicho

Syaoran- Como digas…

Nina- Les deseo la mejor suerte a ambos

Syaoran- gracias…supongo

Nina- Li te dejo…adiós

Syaoran- Adiós- después de esta conversación ambos colgaron el teléfono y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

La única razón por la cual Nina había hecho esa llamada fue comprobar si dudas eran ciertas acerca de su posible prometido y todo apuntaba a que sí; pero tras sus sospechas ella ya sabía cómo sacar ventaja, solo ocupaba la ayuda indirectamente de una sus amigas, solo si fuese necesario.

Cuando la chica europea termino de hacer su corta llamada deicidio entrar a su dormitorio.

Sakura- ¿Con quién saliste a hablar en el pasillo?

Nina- Con nadie importante

Zoey- Anda dinos- tomándola de las manos

Sakura-¿Sino fuese nadie importante no habrias salido a hablar al pasillo, no piensas igual que yo, Zoey?

Zoey- Creo que Sakura tiene un punto a favor

Nina-¿Enserio quieren saber?

Zoey/Sakura- ¡Claro!

Nina-mmm….pues…verán….etto- Nina no eran de las chicas que titubean, no era normal en ella-¿bueno no sé si se acuerdan del chico que les hable hace unos días?

Sakura- ¿Con él?

Nina- sí, con el

Zoey- ¿y de que hablaron?

Nina- de nada importante

Sakura- ¿de nada importante?...no creo que fuera asi de hecho si no fuese nada importante no hubieses salida a hablar al pasillo

Zoey-Concuerdo con Sakura.

Nina- lo llame para ver como estaba, ya saben algo diplomático

Zoey-¿Es guapo?

Nina- es como 7/2 u 8- respondió sin pensarlo

Zoey- ¿y porque no estas con él?

Nina- Simplemente no puedo, y además no quiero; es de esas relaciones que no funcionan

Sakura- ¿Por qué no funcionaría?

Nina- Él me dijo desde un principio que estaba con alguien

Zoey-¿Quieres de decir que ya tiene novia?

Nina- Si

Sakura-¿La conoces?

Nina- No, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama

Sakura-¿Y no quieres conocerla?

Nina- Creo que así está mejor, además sería muy incómodo para ambas, y ellos dos están juntos eso prácticamente anula mi "compromiso"

Sakura- Ya veo

Nota de autor: Gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews y que siguen esta historia y por su apoyo….No dejen de postear sus reviws


	10. Chapter 10 Nina se une al club de las c

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

10. Nina se une al club de las casamenteras

Ya era tarde y las chicas estaban cansadas y por ende estaban durmiendo. Nina dormía en la cama individual, Zoey y Sakura dormían en camarote; Zoey usaba la cama de abajo mientras Sakura dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote, porque cuando entro al internado esa era la cama que sobraba.

Mientras ellas dormían había un cuarto integrante que se encontraba pensativo acerca de los sucesos que ha pasado en los últimos días que tienen que ver con el estado de animo de su ama.

Flashback

Hace 3 años atrás

Sakura- ¡ya llegue!-Dijo eso mientras entraba a su habitación, ese día se sentía sumamente feliz por lo que le había pasado en la escuela.

Kero-Vaya Sakurita se te ve muy feliz algo muy bueno te tuvo que haber pasado en la escuela- hacía tiempo que no veía de ese modo- ¿Apuesto que pasante la prueba de matemática?

Sakura- ¡Mejor que eso Kero!-Su felicidad se notaba hasta en los ojos, ella tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos

Kero- No he visto tan feliz desde que aquel chiquillo…- En ese momento El gran guardián del sello de las cartas se percató del motivo de la felicidad de su ama-¿Tiene que ver con ese chiquillo?

Sakura- No le digas así, a mi nuevo novio

Kero-¿! Que dijiste NOVIO!?-esa noticia no se la esperaba- ¿!te ennoviaste con el chiquillo!?- Aun no creía lo que Sakura recien le dijo-! NOVIOS!

Sakura- Si novios, pero ya no es ningún chiquillo, Kero

Kero-¿Novios?

Sakura- Otra vez te repito Li Syaoran es mi novio, hoy me lo pidió formalmente en la escuela; Kero jamás olvidare este día

Fin del Flashback

Ya era de mañana y era el mismo drama de todos los días a primera hora, las chicas tratando de despertar a Sakura, ya cuando lo lograron despertarla salieron corriendo al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en el salón; en la parte de atrás de la clase junto de la ventana se sentaban: Sakura en el penúltimo puesto de la fila mientras Nina estaba delante de Sakura; mientras Zoey se sentaba en la fila de la par y delante de ella se encontraba Hayato.

Ya las chicas tomaron sus respectivos asientos, después de ellas llego Hayato y empezaron a platicar

Hayato- Buenos días

Sakura/Nina/Zoey- ¡Buenos días!

Hayato- Saben hoy entrara un nuevo chico

Zoey- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Matsumoto?

Hayato- Es mi compañero de cuarto

Sakura-¿Te refieres a Li?

Hayato- ¿Lo conoces Kinomoto-Él no lo veía venir

Sakura- Pues veras lo conocí el sábado

En ese momento entra el profesor y saluda al grupo de estudiantes

Profesor-buenos días jóvenes- y fijándose en un archivo que traía- Parece que hoy transfirieron a un nuevo estudiante desde Hong Kong…, pasa- En ese momento entra Syaoran a la clase- Clase él es Li Syaoran, ahora veamos cual será el lugar donde te sentaras- El profesor estaba buscando un espacio libre para el nuevo estudiante- Detrás de kinomoto hay un lugar libre- apuntando hacia la chica de los ojos verdes- Kinomoto alza la mano.

En ese momento la chica de ojos color gris estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; mientras tanto la chica de mirada verde estaba feliz ya que el chico que le empezaba a gustar se iba a sentar justo detrás de ella y además pudo notar esa sutil sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios a su nuevo compañero de clase.

Por otro lado Zoey no podía creer lo guapo que es el nuevo estudiante, pero desafortunadamente ella sabía que el solo tenía ojos para una chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de Chicas

Mientras todos estaban en clase, se encontraba un pequeño guardián muy pequeño y pensativo.

Flashback hace tres años

Sakura se asomaba por las ventana de su cuarto cada dos minutos a pesar que ella podía sentir la presencia de esa persona, pero de todos modos ella estaba muy ansiosa para que llegue su novio a su casa, ya que el hablaría con su padre para hacerle saber que él es novio de su hija y si lo autorizaba para serlo oficialmente.

Kero-¿Sakurita porque estas tan ansiosa?- Volando por toda la habitación para llamar la atención de su ama

Sakura- Veras hoy mi querido Syaoran vendrá a cenar y él quiere hablar con papa acerca de nuestra relación

Kero- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sakura- Como se lo vaya a tomar mi hermano- le salido una gota detrás de la cabeza

Kero- no te preocupes todo va salir bien

Fin del flashback

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la hora del almuerzo tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando y conversando de trivialidades. Cuando en ese momento la chica de mirada color verde observó dos chicos acercándose e hiso señas para que ellos se sentaran con ellos

Sakura-¡Matsumoto! ¡Li! Aquí hay espacio

Nina- Veo que te gusta mucho el chico nuevo

Sakura- ¿Se nota mucho?- las otras dos chicas restantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, porque ya se aproximaban los otros dos chicos

Zoey- Hola chicos- los saludo para disimular un poco la conservación que tuvieron y además el rubor en la cara se empezó a notar un poco, o tal vez el reflejo de la manzana de Nina

Cuando ambos chicos se sentaron Nina aprovecho esta oportunidad para darle un pequeño espacio dos personas en especial

Nina- ¿Zoey, Matsumoto me acompañan a la biblioteca?- les guiño el ojo, pero ninguno entendió la indirecta

Hayato- ¡pero no he comido nada!

Nina- Comeremos en camino, vamos….antes que llene

Sakura-¿Biblioteca?

Nina- Es un lugar que está lleno de libros- lo dijo con su tono sarcástico, y jalo a sus amigos para dejar a ese par solos

Syaoran- ¿no entiendo cuál es su afán?- Estaba perplejo, pero luego se percató lo que la chica austriaca intentaba de hacer era como Tomoyo y su prima tratando de unirlos de nuevo y su cara empezó a tornarse de color rojo- no sabía que les gustara leer

Sakura- Yo tampoco conocía ese lado de Nina.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban solos sus tres amigos se habían ido "a la biblioteca"

Syaoran- El pobre de Matsumoto no pudo comer

Sakura- Ni Zoey, a ninguna de las 3 nos dio tiempo de ir a desayunar

Syaoran- ya veo

Sakura-¿Y qué piensas de la escuela?- ya no sabía de qué hablar con el chico chino

Syoran- Creo que hasta el momento es una buena escuela- alzando los hombros

Sakura-¿Y qué opinas de los profesores?

Syaoran- Hasta el momento no se ven tan malos

Sakura- Sabes creo que nos sentaron igual que cuando íbamos a la primaria

Syaoran- En eso tienes razón, es como en los viejos tiempos- y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios con solo acordarse de cuando se conocieron.

Sakura- Solo que ya no eres tan serio como antes, ya sonríes un poco más.- estaba un poco apenada y decidió mirar a hacia su plato

Syaoran- ¿Enserio lo crees?

Sakura- Claro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de un arbusto cercano donde se podía escuchar la conversación de dos adolescentes enamorados, se encontraban tres chicos; dos de ellos fueron arrastrados por Nina

Hayato- Nina tengo hambre y por tu culpa Jhonson y yo no almorzamos- Estaba furioso

Nina- No te quejes, ten comete esta manzana; necesitas comer más saludable-Dijo esto mientras le pasaba la manzana a medio comer a su amigo

Hayato- No quiero tu manzana, esta mordida

Nina- Si te quieres morir de hambre haya tu- Ella estaba concentrada en su amiga de ojos verdes y el chico nuevo

Zoey-¿Nina, porque nos trajiste aquí?- En parte no entendía lo que sucedía

Nina- Simplemente Kinomoto es muy tímida y es obvio que le gusta Li- Hablaba mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana que le ofrecio al chico de ojos celestes

Hayato-¿Creí que él no te agradaba?- Él no estaba seguro que era lo que traía entre manos

Nina- Si ellos están juntos soy completamente libre y mi compromiso se anula

Hayato/Zoey-¿!Es el!?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Nina- Es el, es el único Li que conozco- ya había terminado de comer su manzana

Hayato- Li es uno de los apellidos más comunes que hay

Zoey- ¿y quieres juntarlos?-"!whoa! esto quiere decir que el mundo es muy pequeño, Sakura es novia de Li y Nina está prácticamente comprometidos…Nina tiene razón seria incómodo si ambas supieran la verdad "- Estaba haciendo su mapa mental tenia demasiada información

Nina-¡Sí!- Dijo esto con los ojos iluminados

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Londres

Tomoyo-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a ese par-Mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga desde China

Meiling- No sé, si todo sale bien lo sabremos muy pronto, solo hay un pequeño asunto que me preocupa, solo espero que esas entrometidas no arruinen todo-"especialmente ella"

Tomoyo- No podemos hacer mucho si ambas no estamos en Japón- A la cantante ya tenía un pequeño plan en manos

Meiling- ¿Daidoji, que tienes en mente?- Ya la conocía muy bien

Tomoyo- Muy pronto te lo dire…jijijijiji

Nota de autor: ¡YEI! Capítulo 10….dejen su reviws


	11. Chapter 11 un compriso inespeado

11. Un compromiso inesperado y una promesa rota

Flashback

Hace 4 años aproximadamente en Hong Kong

En una de las importantes escuelas de Hong Kong una chica occidental ingresaba tímidamente a su nuevo salón de clase, ella no se encontraba muy emocionada simplemente sabía que no pertenecía allí

Dos chicos que recién llegaban a su natal China, ya que habían pasado casi todo el verano en Japón; uno de ellos no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos verdes pero de todos modos no dejaría de buscar el modo de estar siempre al lado de ella

Profesora- Ella es Katrina Wholler y viene de Austria, por favor sean amables con ella, ahora Wholler te sentaras detrás de Li

Meiling-Lao Shi ¿Se sentara detrás de mí o de mi primo Xiao Lang?

Profesora- Creo que tienes razón, Wholler te vas a sentar detrás de ella

En ese momento ella fue y se colocó en el puesto en el que la maestra le indico. La lección transcurro con normalidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando la escuela ya termino los dos primos se dirigieron a su casa

Meiling- La chica nueva es muy simpática

Syaoram- Claro como digas

Meiling- Vaya que si estás enamorado

Syaoran-como digas, iré a mi habitación

Meiling-¿la llamaras no es así?- vio que su cara se puso en leve tono rojo- Dile que le mando saludos

Syaoran- Se lo diré

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casi un año después

Syaoran- Madre, respetuosamente declino esta propuesta, sin ofender Wholler, pero no puedo aceptarla creo no es correcto- tenía una razón para negar esa propuesta

Nina- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Li, padre, de esta relación no podría salir nada bueno, no me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo

S. Wholler- Uds. dos son jóvenes y creo que uds no saben que es el amor; y de todos modos aún tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse

Syaoran- Su hija tiene razón, ella y yo solo tenemos algo en común que no queremos estar juntos- dijo esto mirando al papa de Nina con mucho fastidio- Y se equivoca de nuevo yo sí sé que es amar- Dejo al S. Wholler muy asombrado

Nina- Además creo que no puede haber un matrimonio si ambas partes se oponen ¿no crees Li?- Ella estaba odiando a su padre por usarla para aumentar su fortuna

Yelan- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pienso que es muy pronto para un compromiso- Ella mantenía de mantener la calma, porque había mucha tensión en el ambiente

S. Wholler-Escucho

Yelan-Ellos son muy jóvenes aun, así que propongo una fecha límite para que ambas partes decidan qué hacer. Y si ninguna de las partes no tiene ninguna pareja para que termina el plazo de tiempo se casaran automáticamente- Guiñándole el ojo a su hijo- de lo contrario el compromiso se anula ¿Qué les parece?- Esa era la única solución que encontró en el momento

Syoran- ¿Y de cuento tiempo es la fecha límite?- Aun tenía una esperanza

Yelan- Creo que tal vez tres años y dos mes a partir de a partir de hoy es un tiempo muy prudente

S. Wholler- Concuerdo con ud

Nina-Yo no tengo ninguna oposición

Syaoran-Creo que es lo más razonable

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afuera del despacho de la Señora Li estaban cinco jovencitas: Futie, Farem, Feimei, Sheiffa que son las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran yMeiling, tratando de escuchar lo que se discutía del otro lado de la puerta.

Futi-¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro?- Con la oreja pegada en la puerta

Meiling- No creo que sea algo bueno si están hablando los cuatro- Tenia una posición muy parecida a la de su prima

Shiefa- Me huele a matrimonio arreglado

Feimei-Hermana creo que tienes razón

Farem- No hagan sus conclusiones aun

Meiling- Esa entrometida

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el presente

Syaoran estaba en su habitación pensando que la fecha límite cada día se acercaba cada vez más y que le quedaba menos tiempo y tenía que actuar rápido.

En ese momento el escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su dormitorio, era raro que alguien tocara la puerta porque era domingo y muchos estudiantes aprovechaban para pasar tiempo con sus familiares y amigos. El joven chino se levanta de su cama y deja la foto que miraba sobre su cama y abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver quien estaba detrás de ella

Syaoran- ¿Wholler, que haces aquí?- Era la última persona que quería ver

Nina-¿Sabes si Matsumoto ya llego?

Syaoran- Él no ha llegado

Nina- Vine a devolverle los apuntes del proyecto de historia- En ese momento ella nota la foto que el dejo a foto la cama y reconoce a una chica que está en la foto-Sabes cada vez se está más la fecha limite

Syaoran- Si lo sé, ahora estaba pensando en eso

Nina- Ya veo… ¿y la chica de la foto es tu novia?

Syaoran- Ahora es algo complicado de explicar

Nina- ¿Ya volviste con ella?

Syaoran- Eso estoy intentando, pero solo faltan dos meses

Nina- Oye ¿y yo la conozco?

Syaoran-…Pues…si

Nina-¿Es Kinomoto no es asi?

Syaoran-Te mentiría si te digo que no

Nina-¿!Kinomoto!? – La cara de Li se ponía cada vez más roja-Claro que desde que llegaste has estado como un chicle pegado a ella-Gritando por todo el dormitorio- ¿Pero no entiendo porque no están juntos como novios?

Syaoran- Es una larga historia

Nina- ¿No terminaron por mi culpa verdad?

Syaoran-No, veras

Flasback

Unos meses atrás

Syaoran-Tengo algo importante que decirte, Sakura

Sakura-Dime

Syaoran-…Pues creo que tengo que regresar a Hong Kong muy pronto

Sakura-¿! Volverás a Hong Kong y hasta ahora me lo dices!?- Estaba a punto de llorar- Creí que tenía derecho de saber antes

Syaoran- Mi madre me lo acaba de mencionar hace unas horas

Sakura-¿Pero regresaras verdad Syaoran?- Se refugió en el pecho de el para que no la viera llorar

Syoran-Lo hare Sakura, siempre lo hago-diciendo esto la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un dulce beso sobre su cabeza

Sakura-¿Y porque te vas esta vez?- Secándose los ojos y apartándose de un poco de el para mirar los ojos que un día la enamoraron

Syaoran- Debo arreglar un mal entendido, pero no cuanto me pueda tardar, Sakura

Sakura-¿Mal entendido?- Se estaba secando las lágrimas-¿Es de lo que me hablaste aquel día, no es asi?

Syaoran-Si, pero cuando vuelva aquí todo va estar, te lo prometo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Una chica recién había cumplido los 16 años estaba despidiendo a su novio, porque este regresaría a su ciudad natal para arreglar un mal entendido

Syaoran-Solo prométeme una cosa y me podre ir más tranquilo

Sakura-Dime- Mientras Syaoran se acercaba cada vez más

Syaoran-Promete que no me lloraras durante mi ausencia- Acercándose cada vez más a ella-De esa forma me podre irme más tranquilo

Sakura- Lo hare-Se paró de puntitas y sellaron su promesa con un beso, tal vez el ultimo

Cuando Sakura se marchó e iba para camino a su casa junto a su padre quien iba conduciendo y de la nada apareció un auto y choco contra el auto de los Kinomotos

Fin del Flashback

Nina- ¿Y luego que paso?

Syaoran- Por causa del accidente ella recibió el golpe en la cabeza y gracias a eso le causó amnesia y cuando despertó se no recordó de mí y para ella yo soy un viejo conocido de la primaria- Golpeando con el puño el escritorio seña de frustración, y Nina al ver esta reacción se asustó un poco

Nina-Eso explica porque ella entro un poco más tarde al internado, además ella nunca menciono nada acerca del accidente

Nota de autor

Espero que uds hayan tenido las mismas preguntas que tuvo Nina y que se haya aclarado esas pequeñas interrogantes

Dejen sus reviws…quiero saber de su existencia….y su opinión =]


	12. Chapter 12 una charla entre amigos

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

12. Charla entre amigos

Tomoeda, presente

Dos chicas estaban en caffe de esa misma ciudad esperando a unos viejos amigos, bueno una de ellas estaba esperando a sus amigos de primaria, la otra solo estaba allí para conocerlos. Ambas adolecentes estaban esperando a un grupo de tres personas y al poco tiempo los vieron acercándose

Sakura-¡Chicos!-Saludando amablemente y hacer señas, cuando llegaron a la mesa los abrazo porque no los había visto en semanas

Zoey-Hola…- dijo muy timida, solo había escuchado hablar de ellos

Chiharu/Rika/Yamasaki-Hola, chicas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Internado

Syaoran- Si, pero por tu reacción ella nunca te ha hablado acerca del accidente

Nina-No tenía ni idea, ella solo nos contó que tuvo un pequeño imprevisto o algo así, pero nunca menciono lo del accidente y mucho menos lo del coma y que tiene amnesia- Era algo nuevo para ella-¿Y no piensas decirle todo lo que me contaste?- Tratando de comprender la situación-Seria lo mejor para uds dos

Syaoran-No he encontrado el momento indicado…-Mirando la ventana-No quiero que piense que estoy loco o asustarla- El ultimo comentario le saco una sonrisa a su amiga

Nina- La conozco muy poco, pero te aseguro que te gusta…-en ese momento recordó los sueños recurrentes que ha tenido últimamente-¡Claro, eras tú!...

Syaron-¿yo?- No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba la peliroja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomeda, Caffe

Los chicos están hablando con normalidad hasta que…

Yamasaki- Sabían que la antigüedad- levantado el dedo índice-los monjes de del Monte Everest sembraban café para mantenerse calientes de igual modo con el cacao- Nunca faltaba la inocente mentira de Yamasaki

Sakura- Enserio, no sabía Yamasaki, pensaba que el café se cultivaba en lugares calientes

Yamasaki- Veras los antiguos monjes descubrieron…- En ese momento Chijaru detuvo su mentira dándole un pequeño golpe a su novio en la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos

Chiharu-No le creas Sakura, el siempre miente con sus historias

Rika-Que ingenua que eres Sakura, tantos años y todavía caes; nunca cambias

Zoey- ¿Él es así todo el tiempo?- Las dos chicas menos Sakura asintieron con la cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaron-¿yo?- No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba la peliroja

Nina- Si, tu- Sabía que era un poco distraído-"Ya sé porque son pareja ambos son igual de atolondrandos, están hechos uno para el otro"- Pensó la austriaca- Sakura desde hace unos días ha tenido sueños con un chico en particular, pero generalmente son diferentes situaciones, pero es con la misma persona- Ella había armado el rompecabezas –Y estoy creo y estoy segura que eras tú, ella no te ha olvidado del todo-El chino estaba perplejo por lo que recién escuchaba, pero fue procesando la información y se empezó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios

Syaoran-¿Sabes que es divertido?

Nina-¿Qué?

Syaoran-Que Mei opina igual que tu- La sonrisa de Nina fue cambiando por un seño frunsido- Ella cree que sus sueños son recuerdos-Sabia que cada vez tenía poco tiempo- Cuando Sakura llegue hoy hablare con ella

Nina- Más te vale o yo misma se lo diré

Syaoran- Tu y Mei son muy parecidas- le salió una gota detrás

Nina- No vuelvas a decir eso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe

Sakura-¿Alguno de uds recuerdan que en la primaria tuviéramos algún compañero de intercambio?- Lo pregunto de la nada

Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki se vieron a los ojos y sabían a quien se refería Sakura, pero no sabían cómo contestarle

Rika-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Fue la primera en hablar, el ambiente estaba muy tenso en la mesa

Sakura-Pues hace una semana ingreso un chico nuevo al internado en el que Zoey y yo asistimos-jugando con la *pajilla de su malteada-y él me dijo que cuando estaba en la primaria estudio dos años en Tomoeda y estuvo en nuestro salón, 4-2

Chiharu-¿y cuál es su nombre?-Tratando de no decir más información de la cuenta-Es que la primaria tuvimos tres compañeros de clase que vinieron del extranjero; uno de Inglaterra y dos de China

Yamasaki- Si en efecto dos chicos que venían de China eran primos, los primos Li

Sakura-¿Primos?

Rika-Li Meiling y Li Syaioran-Al escuchar el ultimo nombre, se le iluminaron los ojos a

Chijaru-De hecho se sentaba detrás de ti, Sakura

Zoey- Eso explica por qué se llevan tan bien-"Creo que todo comienza a calzar; pero porque ellos no le quiere contar la verdad"-pensó la chica proveniente de Canadá

Sakura-¿Y cómo nos llevamos en la primaria?

Chiharu-…Pues ambos eran muy competitivos…y con el tiempo se hicieron…mmm…muy buenos amigos-A los 3 viejos amigos de Sakura les salió una gran gota de sudor, porque no estaban autorizados para dar cierta información

Sakura-Ya veo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina-Tengo una pequeña una pregunta

Syaoran-Dime

Nina-¿Si uds eran o son novio, esa parte no me queda clara no me quedo clara…el punto es, porque nadie le hablo de ti después de que ella haya despertado del coma?

Syaoran- Es que yo le pedí a sus familiares y sus amigos que el caso que ella despierte y no me recuerde que no le digan nada, soy yo quien debe decirle todo, sé que cuando ella sepa todo la verdad va a tener muchas dudas y seré el único que se las podre aclarar

Nina-¿Dudas acerca de qué?

Syaoran-Dudas de todo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe en Tomoeda

Sakura-¡Achu!- estornudo de la nada

Chicos-¡Salud!

Sakura-Saben, mi papa dice que si alguien estornuda de la nada; significan que están hablando de uno

Notas de autora

Glosario

*Pajilla, es mi país lo equivalente a sorbete o popote

Dejen sus reviews, porfa quiero saber si alguien aun lo lee (soné un poco desesperada) =]


	13. Chapter 13¿Son novios? parte 1

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

13. ¿Son novios? parte 1

Flashback

Ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, había puesto el despertador de su hermano y el de su padre y además el de ella; pero no resulto de todos modos no le resulto funciono. Se quedó dormida, pero su pequeño guardián a despertó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar; al terminar de comer se despidió de su hermano y de su padre se colocó sus patines y partió hacia a la secundaria; así era su rutina casi todos los días.

En su recorrido a la escuela se podía ver como las hojas de los arboles cambiaban de un tono verde a un tono naranja y de igual manera las hojas se caían, cuando veía las hojas caer solo pensaba que ya había pasado al menos un año desde la última vez que lo vio partir y que le prometió que regresaría para quedarse a su lado para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al entra al colegio Sakura sintió una presencia muy similar, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones era como un presentimiento; lo único raro era que ya habían cesado los sucesos extraños.

Se dirigió al salón clases; saludo a sus compañeros y se sentó en su asiento que le correspondía y desde luego espero a que su profesor empezara la clase.

Cuando el profesor entro al salón se sorprendió porque sintió esa presencia cada más cerca, pero aún no estaba segura de quien era su dueño

Profesor- Hoy uds tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase que es proviene desde China-Al escuchar esto la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro- Según su expediente él ya ha estado aquí, así que más de uno aquí ya lo conocen desde la primaria; por favor pasa- y como el profesor le indico el chico hiso y con una mirada busco a la chica de ojos verdes- Él es Li Syaoran y dije antes el viene de China, y por favor sean amables con él. Veamos…Li te sentaras detrás de Kinomoto.

Así él lo hiso fue directo al lugar donde le asignaron, cada vez que se acercaba a su puesto cada vez se le iba formando un linda sonrisa porque se dirigía hacia la niña de los ojos esmeralda, pero no todos los chicos de la clase se dieron cuenta de estas miradas excepto una chica de cabello largo y ondulado con ojos de color amatista; ella había seguido su historia desde el principio y los ha seguido de cerca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era el receso y todos los antiguos compañeros del joven chino querían la razón de su regreso pero el solo quería hablar estar con Sakura

Yamasaki-¿Por qué volviste a Japón?

Chiharu-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Rika- Veo que creciste un poco, te ves más alto

Naoko-¿Meiling vino contigo?- Mientras ellos hacían preguntas Sakura estaba desesperaba por hablar a solas con el chino así que se le ocurrió para sacarlo de esas preguntas y comentarios obvios y de igual manera él quería salir corriendo con la chica de mirada verde

Sakura-¿Syaoran no quieres ir a conocer la secundaria?- al decir esto le guiño el ojo para que supiera de indirecta. Fue la única manera que encontró para poder pasar tiempo a solas

Syaoran-Claro no es ningún problema, Sakura- De ese modo ambos se alejaron del grupo, para estar solos en un lugar más tranquilo en donde podrían hablar sin que nadie los pueda interrumpir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Syaoran se fueron alejando cada vez más del grupo, tomaron rumbo del patio al trasero de la escuela, allí nadie los molestaría, pero ninguno de los dos se percató que un grupo de cuatro niñas los siguieron a una distancia un poco discreta.

Rika- Tomoyo, no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto, tal vez ellos quieran estar solos

Tomoyo- Y perderme la oportunidad de grabar este gran momento de la dulce Sakura con Li-de la nada saco una cámara de video

Chiharu- Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber de lo que están hablando ellos dos, miren Li se acaba de arrodillar, y no podemos escuchar nada

Tomoyo ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

Naoko-Creo que es una declaración de amor

Tomoyo-Tal vez le pida que sea su novia…y lo tengo todo en video

Rika- Hacen tan linda pareja y creo que Sakura dijo que "si"

Naoko- Creo que por eso Sakura quería estar sola con Li-cuando de repente- ¡y miren!- señalando hacia la pareja

Chiharu- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo

Rika-ellos…

Naoko-se…

Chiharu- están…

Tomoyo- besando… -Ninguna de ellas estaban creyendo lo que estaban viendo-y tengo grabado el primer beso de Sakura y Li

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minutos previos

Sakura-¿Y Syaoran que era lo que querías preguntar?- Sentándose en una banca

Syaoran-Pues quería saber si tu querias- se puso un poco rojo- bueno yo…sabes…etto-no sabía porque empezó a ponerse tan nervioso

Sakura-Dime- noto que el chico se arrodillo y le tomo la mano

Syaoran- Bueno…pues si no te molestaría ser mi novia, si dices que no yo entenderé

Sakura-…Yo…-quedo impactaba con la propuesta de Syaoran no sabía que responder

Syaoran- Si dices que no está bien

Sakura-…no, Syaoran, no digas eso; claro que si me gustaría ser tu novia

Syaoran-¿Lo dices enserio?

Sakura-¡Sí!; pero pareces que estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio

Syaoran- Aun no- Cambiando de posición y sentándose en la banca junto Sakura

Sakura- Sabes, no me molesta la idea.

En ese momento ambos se miran fijamente y se fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente y sus labios fueron cortando la distancia hasta que formaron un dulce beso que estaban esperando. Solo fueron unos segundos lo que duro el beso, pero para ellos dos parecía que el tiempo se detuvo; no importaba su alrededor, solo importaba estar con la compañía del otro hasta que se quedaron sin aliento

Sakura-¿Sabes Syaoran?-Dijo eso a unos centímetros del rostro de Li

Syaoran- Dime- acariciando su rostro

Sakura-Este beso no fue como nuestro primer beso…fue más especial

Syaoran-¿Sera porque es nuestro primer beso como novios?

Nota de autora

Este creo que es uno los capítulos mis capítulos favoritos… ¿Ustedes que piensan?

¿Puede ser uno de sus capítulos favoritos… o quieren leer más?

No sean tan tímidos deje sus reviws….Por favor!


	14. Chapter 14¿Son novios? parte 2

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

14. ¿Son novios? Parte 2

Dos chicas estaban en el metro de camino al internado, estaban cansadas por que fue un día con otra revelación; pero la chica de ojos marrones oscuro no esperaba no esperaba lo que le iba a decir su amiga de mirada esmeralda

Sakura-¿Zoey te puedo confiar un secreto, bueno uno más?-No estaba segura si debía decírselo o no, de todos modo era alguien de quien se podía fiar, sabía todo lo de las cartas, la magia y lo de los guardianes; un secreto más un secreto menos no hacia la gran diferencia

Zoey- Claro, de todos modos ya soy como tu cómplice

Sakura- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿me lo prometes?

Zoey-Lo prometo

Sakura-¿Por dónde comienzo?

Zoey-Por el inicio creo que es lo más lógico

Sakura-¿Recuerdas el día que le iba a ayudar a Li para se pusiera al tanto con las clases?

Zoey-Si lo recuerdo ¿Y que con eso?

Sakura-Pues… Li …y yo nos besamos-Zoey no sabía si estaba escuchando bien o era su mente que le estaba haciendo jugarretas

Zoey-¿Escuche bien, Li y tú?-Aun estaba en shock; pero la cara roja de Sakura la delataba, además ella no de las chicas que besan a los chicos por diversión-¿Y cómo paso?

Sakura-Pues solo paso…es todo

Zoey-¡Quiero escuchar los detalles, Sakura Kinomoto!, ese tipo de cosas no solo pasan

Sakura-Ambos estábamos en la biblioteca y de un pronto a otro el deja de escribir en su cuaderno los apuntes que yo le estaba dictando y…y

Zoey-¿Y?

Sakura-…y de pronto a otro ambos fuimos cortando distancia y cuando me di cuenta ya el beso termino

Zoey-¿Li besa bien?

Sakura-Si…y después…-su cara empezó a ponerse muy roja-…etto …yo…el…bueno…como decirlo…bueno nos volvimos a besar fue tan irresistibles. Me perdí en su mirada y me gustaba esa pequeña sonrisa que se le formada en los labios.-se escuchaba una felicidad en los ojos y Zoey solo se dedicaba a escucharla mientras iban en el metro-Sabes una cosa, sentí que esto ya lo había vivido antes

Zoey-¿Vivido antes?

Sakura-Si, he tenido esta sensación antes, es como si fuera un dejabu

Zoey-Según tus amigos uds fueron muy cercanos, tal vez de ahí venga esa familiaridad con Li

Sakura-¿pero qué tan cercanos fuimos en la primaria?, Zoey eso lo quiero saber

Zoey-Porque no se lo preguntas tal vez él tenga la repuesta que buscas

Sakura-Cuando lo vea, le preguntare todo-estaba decidida-Sabes algo

Zoey-¿Qué?-bajándose del metro

Sakura-Cuando estuve en coma, por lo del accidente, sentí una presencia muy similar a la de Li y cuando desperté ya no lo volví a sentir hasta ahora, que el vino a Tokio; hay algo que no calza…-iba platicando con su amiga en las calles de Tokio hacia el internado-No sabes cuánto mi vida ha cambiado después del accidente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Sakura-¡Llegamos!-abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Nina-¡Ya era hora!-viéndolas entrar al cuarto-¿Y qué hicieron?

Zoey-No mucho; terminar el proyecto de historia con la ayuda del señor Kinomoto

Nina-¿Nada más?

Sakura-Si- poniendo sus cosas en su cama- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy en todo el día?

Nina-Terminar mi parte del proyecto de historia, ya que la otra parte le toca al tonto de Matsumoto y dejarle mis apuntes del proyecto

Sakura-¿Sabes si esta Li?

Nina-Pues se los di a él porque Matsumoto no había llegado cuando se los di ¿Por qué Sakura?

Sakura-Pues…tengo una duda de…la clase de…de Ingles; si tengo una duda de la clase de ingles

Zoey- Si tienes una duda en Ingles me puedes preguntar, ya que es mi lengua materna

Nina- Como el Francés, pero no sabes ni una sola palabra(N/A: SI no se acuerdan Zoey es canadiense; Canadá también se habla Francés)

Sakura-es que él se ofreció amablemente-guiñándole el ojo a la canadiense - Zoey, la próxima vez que tenga alguna duda en Ingles te consultare-Tomándola de las manos

Zoey-No hay problema. No sabía que Li hablara tres idiomas

Nina/Sakura-¡4!-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Sakura-el habla: Mandarín, Cantones, japonés e Inglés-numerando con los dedos-¿Nina como sabias que Li habla cuatro idiomas?

Nina-Pues, no sé si les conté pero ya lo conocía desde antes, cuando viví un año en China; fuimos compañeros de clase es todo-Omitiendo algunos detalles

Sakura-Sabes Li y yo también fuimos compañeros de clase en la primaria

Nina-…no tenía ni idea-Contesto con un tono sarcástico

Sakura-Voy a preguntarle a Li sobre la duda que tengo acerca de Ingles-Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el edificio del dormitorio de los chicos para ir en busca de Syaoran

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos chicos estaban en su habitación de ambos estaban terminando las tareas asignadas para el día siguiente, cuando de repente escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta

Hayato-¿Quién será?-levantándose de su escritorio para abrir la puerta

Syaoran-No lo sé…la verdad yo no espero a nadie- Se paró detrás de su amigo-¡Pero tú que haces aquí!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey-¿Hablaste con Li?

Nina-Si, y me conto todo acerca de la relación que tuvo; digo que tiene con ella- Aprovechando que Sakura había dejado la habitación para hablar con Li- Y al parecer son novios, pero Sakura no lo reconoció a causa de un accidente que tuvo

Zoey- Creo que eso explica muchas cosas; ¿no crees?- sentándose en la cama

Nina-Creo que me siento culpable-dijo esto con un tono de tristeza y mirando al piso

Zoey-No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de que Sakura no lo reconozca por su amnesia, son cosas que pasan Nina, los accidentes no se planean

Nina-En eso tienes razón Zoey, pero queda poco tiempo, Li tiene que estar con Sakura antes de la fecha límite, sino…sino yo tendré que casarme con el- una lagrima traicionera caía por su mejilla –Pero hare lo posible para que ellos estén juntos.

Sakura al salir del dormitorio dejo la puerta abierta y por eso ellas dos no se dieron cuenta que alguien escuchó la conversación y de igual modo esa persona entro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hayato-¿Tu eres?- No tenía ni idea de quien era

Syaoran-¿Explícame que haces aquí?-No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, respiro hondo, conto hasta 10 y se calmó-Matsumoto ella es mi prima Li Meiling

Meiling-Es un placer conocerlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chica misteriosa-…y yo sé cómo hacerlo

Nina-¿Y tú eres?-No tenía idea de quien era

Chica misteriosa-Soy Daidoji Tomoyo, mejor amiga de Sakura ¿Y uds deben ser Jhonson y Whöller?

Zoey- Es un placer, yo me llamo Zoey y ella es Katrina, pero todos le decimos Nina

Nina-¿Y viniste porque…?

Tomoyo-Para ayudar a Sakura es claro-poniendo una bolsa con dulces en el escritorio de Sakura, donde se encontraba el pequeño guardián-Se sorprenderá cuando me vea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran-Aun no respondes mi pregunta-Estaba un poco serio

Meiling-Pues…vine porque te extrañaba- Salto y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su primo

Pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien observo la escena en el umbral de la puerta y mal interpretó todo

Syaoran-¡Sakura!- Se sorprendió al verla parada en la puerta y el empezó a zafarse del abraso de su prima

Sakura-Creo los interrumpí, vendré más tarde- sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-Creo que mejor me voy-Luego salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección, pero Syaoran salió corriendo detrás de ella; y para su suerte la logro alcanzar y la tomo del brazo

Syaoran-Detente, te lo puedo explicar

Sakura- No sabía que tuvieras novia, Li- dándole la espalda y secándose las lagrimas

Syaoran-Se lo que piensas, Mei no es mi novia, es mi prima, malinterpretaste todo

Sakura-¿No es tu novia?- Estaba un poco confundida-Me siento como una tonta

Syaoran-No lo es-Mirándola directamente a los ojos-Hay algo que bebo decirte y creo que no puedo esperar más-una de las cosas que más odiaba era verla llorar le partía el alma

Sakura- Yo también quería hablarte de algo-ya estaba más tranquila-es por eso que fui a tu dormitorio- se estaba secando las lágrimas-pero dilo tu primero

Syaoran- Prefiero que hablemos en lugar más privado-dirigiéndose a la alcoba de el

Sakura- Esta bien-Siguiéndolo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo-Por cierto; ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Nina-Tenia una duda acerca de "una tarea de Ingles" y fue directo con Li

Tomoyo-¿Y porque no le pregunto a alguna de uds dos?

Zoey-Todas sabemos porque

Tomoyo-¡Vamos no debemos perder más tiempo!- las tomo del brazo y las arrastro- ¡No podemos perder el momento en que Sakura y Li se reconcilien!

Zoey-No creo que sea correcto ir y espiar a Sakura, es de mala educación

Nina- Daidoji me caes bien, también quiero saber que sucede con esos dos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban solos; Li se las arregló para su compañero de cuarto y su prima los dejara solos, con la excusa de que Hayato le mostrara la escuela a su prima

Sakura- Siento pena por no haber reconocido a tu prima y pensar que es tu novia –Estaba muy apenada

Syaoran-Más bien yo me disculpo por el comportamiento de ella al verte…es así con las personas que ella aprecia

Sakura-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Syaoran-Ahhh…cierto, lo que te iba a decir; no sé por dónde empezar- Él se sentó en la silla de escritorio y ella el borde de la cama- Te lo diré pero prométeme que harás preguntas hasta el final-le dijo mirando a los ojos y se acercó para tomarla de las manos y al mismo tiempo para darle un beso pero en ese momento el dedo índice de Sakura lo detuvo posándose en los labios de el

Sakura-Primero habla luego veré si te daré un beso – se moría por saber que era lo que le iba a decir Syaoran, se preguntaba si tenía que ver con las preguntas que ella tenía en su cabeza.

Syaoran-Tiene razón- El empezada a pensar la manera correcta de decirle lo que sentía hacia ella y además de contarle el pasado ambos-Pues si estoy en Japón es porque vine a recuperar…no más bien a estar con la persona más importante a la que yo amo, a esa persona a quien yo le entregue mi corazón hace años-A ella se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos ya iba a empezar a llorar- No te pongas así déjame terminar, tratare de explicarme mejor-secándole las lágrimas-Si estoy aquí es que esa persona de quien me enamore y aún sigo enamorado de ti

Sakura-¿Escuche bien Li?-Si tenía dudas antes ahora tenía más dudas

Syaoran- Si, escuchaste bien, tú eres la persona que más quiero, pero tú no me recuerdas y ni siquiera me reconociste por causa del accidente y eso no es todo…

Sakura-¿Hay más? ¡¿Acaso tu yo fuimos novios?!- estaba atónita

Syaoran-Somos…nunca terminamos-Sakura se había quedado muda no sabía si enfadarse o saltar a sus brazos y abrasarlo- Yo sé que debí llamarte o escribirte, pero preferí decírtelo en persona…entiendo si te enfadaste conmigo y tambien entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo

Sakura-¿Por qué nadie en estos meses me dijo que tengo novio?-tenía que asimilar la noticia- Creo que tengo derecho de saber si tengo novio o no

Syaoran-Yo pedí que no te digieran, soy yo quien te debía decirte todo esto, ya que soy el único que puede responder tus preguntas

El ya no podía más y la beso y para su suerte ella le correspondió de la manera que el esperaba que fuese, ese beso significaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, el beso termino hasta que los castaños se quedaron sin aliento

Syaoran- ¿Ahora me escucharas?-aun estando a centímetros de ella asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que se quedó sin habla- Veras unos minutos antes de que tomara el avión que iba a China. Me entro una llamada de Tomoyo diciendo que tu padre y tu tuvieron un accidente y sin pensarlo dos veces tome un taxi directo al hospital; los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro solo tuviste una contusión, pudo ser peor porque el otro auto impacto del lado del copiloto.-Sakura solo se limitaba a escuchar aunque ella ya sabía lo del accidente, pero de todos modos quería escucharlo decir su versión- El doctor que estuvo pendiente de tu caso prefirió inducirte el coma-se escuchaba mucho dolor en su voz-Yo estuve contigo cuando estabas en el estado de coma- A Sakura le empezaron a brotar lagrimas desde sus ojos-te hablaba, contaba historias y siempre estuve a tu lado; nunca me moví de ahí, hasta unos días antes que despertaras. Mi madre me llamo y dijo que me necesitaban de mi presencia en China y mi llegada ya no podía esperar más- A él se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos cada vez más- Dos días después de mi partida recibí una llamada de Daidoji, diciendo que ya habías despertado, pero no te acordabas de mí; eso me partió el alma

Sakura-Sabes, cuando estaba en coma sentía una presencia de alguien muy especial, alguien que me dio una sensación de cariño y de calidez, pero de un pronto a otro esa sensación deje de sentirla- secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- pero desperté con la esperanza de volver de ver a esa persona, el problema era que ya no estaba a mi lado. Pero paso el tiempo y volví a sentir esa misma presencia – Ella pudo notar como a él se le empezaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ámbares ojos-cuando tu llegaste a Tokio volví a sentir completa a tu lado y cada vez que paso tiempo contigo en especial lo…que paso aquel día en la biblioteca, me refiero a lo que paso entre día entre ambos me hiso pensar que tal vez tenemos una conexión especial; de todos modos lo que sentí con beso fue algo que no he sentido con nadie más- viéndole a los ojos, buscando más respuestas en su mirada- solo contigo- el solo asintió, el solo se dedicaba a escucharla.

Cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro y cada uno se perdía en la mirada, era como si se estuvieran comunicando. Fue cuando el la tomo de la cintura y ella poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y fueron cortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se unieron una vez más

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de la puerta

Dos chicos estaban escuchando lo que pasaba del otro lado de la pared pero estaban concentrados que no notaron que tres chicas estaban a la par de ellos tratando de escuchar lo que estaba lo que estaba pasaba hasta que…

Meiling- Ya no escucho nada-pegando la oreja en la puerta

Nina- Yo tampoco, me pregunto que estará pasando….espera un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Meiling- ¡Tu!- volviéndola a la ver en la cara-la pregunta es ¿Qué tu aquí?

Nina- Lo mismo que tú, tratando de escuchar lo que está pasando entre Li y Kinomoto- los otros tres chicos estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba

Tomoyo-¿Uds dos se conocen?

Nina- La conocí cuando estuve en China y al parecer me odia sin razón alguna

Meiling-Para mí desgracia y la Xio-Lang, los tres fuimos compañeros de clase- señalando a la pelliroja-ella es la culpable que Kinomoto y mi primo no estén juntos en este mismo momento

Nina- Sabes bien que no es mi culpa-poniéndose de pie-y de todos modos nunca me gusto Li, creo que ya me voy- dispuesta a macharse-Zoey me cuentas todo después

Hayato- te puedo asegurar que a Nina no le gusta Li- su cara se tornó en un leve rojo tono. Y salió detrás de ella

Nota de autora

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya Syaoran le dijo casi toda la verdad a Sakura, porque no le habrá dicho que Nina puede ser su futura prometida, creen que la distraída de Sakura se entere por su cuenta o que alguien le diga verdad….les daré un pista el próximo capítulo se llama "Secreto a voces" eso no les dice algo…respondan en sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15 un secreto a voces

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

15. Secreto a voces

Tres chicas estaban en el dormitorio, pero no era el típico trio de siempre, sino que vario un poco esta vez.

Zoey- Estoy segura que Nina no le gusta Li- sentándose en la cama- Más bien quieren que estén juntos

Meiling- De seguro tiene una doble intención- Cruzando los brazos

Tomoyo-¿Por qué no te agrada?

Meiling- Les contare…

Flashback

Afuera del despacho de la Señora Li estaban cinco jovencitas: Futie, Farem, Feimei, Sheiffa que son las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran y; Meiling, tratando de escuchar lo que se discutía del otro lado de la puerta.

Futi-¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro?- Con la oreja pegada en la puerta

Meiling- No creo que sea algo bueno si están hablando los cuatro- Tenia una posición muy parecida a la de su prima

Shiefa- Me huele a matrimonio arreglado

Feimei-Hermana creo que tienes razón

Farem- No hagan sus conclusiones aun

Meiling- Esa entrometida

Shiefa-¿Creen que Xiao Lang acepte?

Meiling-Espero que no, él ya tiene a alguien a quien querer

Farem-Hablas de la chica de Japón

Meiling- Si de ella- aún seguían del otro lado del despacho-son hechos uno para el otro

Unos días después

Nina- Mei, te he estado buscando, por toda la escuela

Meiling-Ahhh…eras tú- despreciando a su amiga-¿Qué quieres?

Nina- ¿Sabes porque Li no ha venido a clases?

Meilling-A ti que importa- le respondió de una manera cortante-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Nina- Solo quiero saber si está enfermo o algo así - se le hacía muy rara la nueva actitud de su amiga -Tengo que decirle algo muy importante

Meiling- Esta en Japón

Nina-Debes estar jugando- pensaba que era una absurda excusa

Meiling-No estoy jugando- estaba de espaldas- Si no me crees es tu problema-le dolía lo que ella estaba a punto de decir- No me vuelvas a buscar.- y se marchó dejo a la chica de ojos grises sola

Nina-¡Mei , espera!-" ¿que hice que la lastimara?"- Pensó ella para sí misma-¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?- la china paro en seco

Meiling-Arruinaste todo

Nina-¿Arruinar qué?

Meiling-Todo lo que sacrifique, para que Xiao Lang sea feliz

Fin del Flashback

Algún lugar del internado

Hayato-¿Así fue como paso?

Nina-Un día éramos inseparables y al siguiente ya no me quería ver

Hayato-Ya veo-tratando de apoyarla-¿Por qué no le cuentas las verdad acerca…-En ese momento fue interrumpido por tierno beso de la pelirroja- …de nosotros?- aun estando a milímetros de distancia de ella

Nina- Así es mejor- Besándolo de nuevo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Sakura- Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo- Abrazada de su novio

Syaoran-Yo también lo estoy, mi princesa

Sakura-Sabes, es una lástima que hay perdido muchos de mis recuerdos sobre ti

Syaoran-No importa- dándole un beso en la frente- haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos a partir de hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura- Creo que tienes razón. Además ya no puedo lamentarme sobre nuestro pasado

Syaoran- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya es tarde

Sakura- Pero no me quiero ir- haciendo un puchero- pero tienes razón ya es algo tarde

Syaoran-Nos podemos meter en problemas, ya que falta un poco para el toque de queda.

Sakura- Eres tan considerado- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Como tan considerado cuando me llamaste en estos meses-Lo dijo en son de broma-Creo que ya es hora de irme

Syaoran-¿Si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación?

Sakura- Llegare bien, no te preocupes- dándole un sutil beso-nos vemos mañana

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momentos después la novia de Li llega a su dormitorio, y estaba en su nube que no noto que había una pequeña reunión ahí adentro

Zoey- Veo que llegaste

Meiling- Oye Jhonson eres la reina de lo obvio

Zoey- Nina ya me lo dijo antes

Tomoyo- ¿Li te explico la tarea?

Sakura-pues si…me explico la tarea, Tomoyo- fue cuando se cayó de su nube-… ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Eran muchas emociones en un día- Pensé que no vendrías hasta navidad –La abrazo porque no la había visto desde el verano

Tomoyo- Vine porque te extrañaba Sakurita- También estaba algo eufórica- Mientras estaba en Londres diseñe unos atuendos divinos que te quedaran fabulosos- Mientras a las dos chicas restantes no podían ver creer lo que estaban viendo

Zoey- ¿Así actúa siempre?-le pregunto la canadiense a la china

Meiling-Desde que la conozco-le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza- Su mayor pasatiempo es Sakura

Zoey-Al menos no es egocéntrica

Meiling- Dinos, ¿Ya Xiao Lang y tu aclararon todo el mal entendido?

Sakura-¿Me hablas a mí?

Meiling-Vaya Kinomoto sí que eres distraída, se nota que nos has cambiado nada

Sakura- ahhh…si Syaoran me explico todo- se puso un poco roja al recordar lo que había hablado con el chino-y porque él no me había llamado después de que desperté del coma- sentándose en la silla del escritorio- pero ya estamos juntos

Meiling- Me da mucha alegría escucharlo- en ese momento entra alguien al dormitorio.

Nina- Es bueno saber que ya están juntos

Meiling-¿Qué haces aquí?-"Eso era lo que faltaba"

Nina- Vivo aquí-estaba de brazos cruzados-y estas sentada en mi cama- La china se su puso de pie-¿Li te conto todo?

Sakura-Como les dije antes a las chicas, si el me conto todo

Nina-¿te hablo acerca de la fecha límite?

Sakura-¿Fecha límite de qué?- estaba un poco confundida- Nina no sé de qué me hablas

Nina- La mi compromiso- La pelirroja se hiso chiquitita- se anula automáticamente si tu sales con Li se

Sakura-¿Uds sabían de esto?

Zoey- ¿Saber qué?

Sakura-Que Syaoran era tú prometido-Todas las chicas restantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Y no me quisieron dijeron nada?-de igual manera las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

No notaron el momento que la castaña salio de la habitación corriendo hacia el edificio de chicos

Meiling-¡Lo arruinaste por segunda vez!-Estaba furiosa- Sí que echaste todo a perder

Nina-¡No es mi culpa!-Estaba defendiéndose- ¡que el descerebrado de tu primo no le haya dicho la verdad!

Meiling-¡Tanto trabajo que a mí y a Daidoji nos tomó para que ese par de atolondrados estén juntos y tu apareces de la nada y lo arruinas en dos segundos!

Nina-¿Ahora ellos dos son su proyecto de ciencias?-refiriéndose a Tomoyo y Meiling, especialmente a a china

Kero-! BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR POR TONTERIAS!-Kero no aguanto más

Nina-¿está vivo?- no estaba creyendo lo que sus grises ojos estaban viendo, tomo al guardián alado de la cola, de sus alas y de las orejas-¿Cuál es el truco?

Kero-Si, paliducha estoy vivo y no hay ningún truco-soltándose-Lo que importa ahora es la felicidad Sakura- tenía que cuidar a Sakura y a sus frágiles emociones- Tu mocosa y tu paliducha dejen sus estúpidas diferencias a un lado

Tomoyo-Creo que Kero tiene razón-quería ver a su amiga feliz-Tenemos que unir fuerzas y esperar que Li le explique todo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorios de chicos

Matsumoto y Li se estaban alistando para ir a dormir, pero ya era muy tarde cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta

Syaoran- Iré a abrir- se sorprendió a verla ahí parada del otro lado de la puerta llorando

Sakura-Dime que es mentira-Li no sabía que responder-¡Dímelo!- Odiaba verla llorar y más cuando se le quebraba la voz

Syaoran-¿Qué te quieres que te diga?-no entendía que pasaba-¿Qué te diga qué?-tratando de secar sus lágrimas, pero cuando se iba a hacer contacto ella se alejo

Sakura-Dime que tu compromiso con Nina es mentira- secando sus lágrimas; pero el silencio y la mirada de Syaoran lo dijo todo- No sé porque vine, si tu silencio respondió mi pregunta -Después de decir esas palabras creyó que sería menos humillante desaparecer de ahí

Syaoran- ¡Sakura espera no te vayas!- la logro tomar del brazo

Sakura-Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, Li- Le llamo por su apellido y para Syaoran se sintió como una fría puñalada que le atravesó el corazón-Y para ti soy Kinomoto-Estaba de espalda por eso ella no pudo ver las lágrimas de Li salir por sus ojos; ya que trataba de ser fuerte-¡Suéltame!, ya se acabó-Logro soltarse, el no pudo más que dejarla ir

Syaoran-¡Maldición!-Dándole y golpe a la pared para desahogarse, no entendía como hace unos momentos todo era como un sueño pero sus miedos se volvieron realidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente fue más incómodo, Sakura ignoraba a Li y apenas hablaba con Nina. Las primeras clases fueron una tortura, porque literalmente ella estaba se sentaba entre la austriaca y el chino, pero no mejoro del todo, en el receso ella se apartó de todos, no quería saber nada del mundo; Li trataba de buscarla pero no la encontró sino hasta la clase siguiente, que era la clase de hogar y familia, ahí se sentaban en parejas. Antes que el chino llegara al internado, Zoey y Sakura se sentaban juntas mientras Hayato y Nina eran pareja; pero cuando Li llego las cosas cambiaron un poco porque Sakura se ofreció voluntariamente para ser las pareja de Li y de este modo la canadiense no tenía pareja para esa clase

Maestra Hara-Buenos días chicos-Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar mira que Sakura levanta la mano

Sakura-¿Maestra Hara podría cambiar de compañero de clase?-No quería tenerlo cerca.

Maestra Hara-¿Por qué si tú la semana pasada te ofreciste para ser la pareja de Li?

Sakura-Es que Li ya no me cae tan bien como pensé y además creo que haría mejor Whöller, solo digo-les dijo una pequeña indirecta a ellos dos pero no toda la clase entendió

Maestra Hara-Kinomoto no hay cambios; bueno empecemos- ella comenzó a explicar lo que harían- les diré un de que se tratara su proyecto para las próximas tres semanas-la clase empezó a poner atención a las indicaciones- Ya que la todos de los grupos están constituidos por hombre y mujer; cada pareja se hará cargo de un bebe de mentira; este muñeco-Enseño un muñeco como de ejemplo- llora, va al baño y come; y además tiene una cámara que los grabara como hacen sus deberes como "padres"-Todos los estudiantes no están emocionados por el proyecto- les daré un sobre con la información básica del bebe como enfermedades y el sexo del mismo. Solo la señorita Jhonson será madre soltera-Después de decir las indicaciones los estudiantes fueron por sus bebes y respectivos sobres.

Sakura-Lo que me, ahora tenemos que cuidar que cuidar a un muñeco con un mentiroso-tomando el sobre mientras Li recibía a su "hija"

Maestra Hara-Felicidades es una niña-dándole la bebe a Li-Miren saco tus ojos Kimonoto

Nina-¿Cómo te llamare?-viendo a la muñeca

Hayato-Que tal si le ponemos el nombre de mi papa

Nina-No, tus abuelos tienen pésimos gustos con los nombres-tomando al bebe en brazos-se llamara como el muñeco que tenía a los 4 años

Hayato-¿Se llamaba?

Nina- Bebito Bonito-Al chico le salió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

En el otro lado del salón

Syaoran-¿Estuviste llorando?-era algo obvio porque Sakura tenía los ojos un poco hinchados

Sakura-No es tu problema-tomando al bebe-que tal si pensamos en un nombre a la bebe, ¿quieres?-leyendo el sobre

Syaoran-Quiero decirte que lo del compromiso si es cierto, pero no quiero estar con ella-dando un suspiro-es contigo con quien quiero estar- Sakura se hiso la que no había escuchado

Sakura-Me engañaste, ¿y aun quieres que este contigo?-aún estaba un poco molesta porque Syaoran no le dijo toda la verdad desde el principio-¿y te pregunte por el nombre de "mi hija"?

Syaoran- Querrás decir" nuestra"- le gustaba como sonaba, recordó una ocasión que ambos hablaban sobre los nombres de bebes que les gustaban y el hermano mayor de Sakura se enfadó porque eran muy jóvenes para hablar sobres esos temas-¿Te gusta el Ai?

Sakura-Ai…Li- se sorprendió porque si le gustaba como sonaba-Claro suena bien, me gusta ese nombre

Syaoran- Recordé que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba ese nombre

Sakura- No recuerdo haberte dicho eso

Syaoran-Creo que no lo recuerdas porque, no se perdiste la memoria

Al final del salón

Zoey-Creo que te llamare Max, como a mi novio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final de las clases

Hayato-¿lograste hablar con Kinomoto?- sosteniendo a Bebito Bonito

Syaoran-Ella no quiere hablar del tema-Alimentando a Ai

Zoey-Debe de estar en su rincón

Syaoram-¿Rincón?

Nina-Ni Zoey ni yo sabemos dónde está, pero es el lugar donde Sakura va pensar

Syaoran-¿Pueden cuidar a Ai por un momento?-dándole la bebe a Zoey

Zoey-Claro no hay problema

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura se encontraba en su rincón llorando, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, cuando de su bolsillo de su falda se ilumino una carta y sale flotando al frente de ella

Sakura -¿Hope?-Sabía que era una de las cartas más importantes que tenía en maso, pero no recordaba porque ni como la había sellado-¿me quieres decir algo?-estaba algo confundida no sabía cómo la carta le iba ayudar.

En ese momento fue cuando Li sintió la presencia de su amada y la siguió hasta donde estaba

Hope-No arreglaras nada llorando, mi magia se alimenta del uds dos-tratando de entrarla en razón- No soy como las demás cartas, sin su amor desapareceré

El chino presencio las palabras de la carta

Sakura-¿Nosotros dos?-no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

Hope-Si, uds dos; una parte de tu sentimiento más especial y el de él se encuentran en mi-En ese momento la carta toma la mano de Syaoran y la Sakura y las juntan-No dejen que su amor se apague por un mal entendido- el castaño la miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura-O si no yo desaparezco-fue ahí cuando ambos se perdieron en sus respectivas miradas- Se cómo ayudarlos

Syaoran-¿Cómo?

Hope-Muchas de nosotras, las cartas, posemos memoria

Sakura- ¿eso es cierto?

Hope-Si

Syaoran-¿Y qué puedes hacer por nosotros?

Hope-Bueno yo conservo los recuerdos que Sakura perdió sobre ti-mirando al chino -a causa del accidente-vio la cara de alegría de ambos castaña-Y se los puedo devolver

Sakura-¿Harías eso por mí?

Hope-Te debo un favor-En ese momento Hope le toco la frene a Sakura y en ese momento hubo un destello luz y al instante ella perdió el conocimiento y Syaoran en ese instante la tenía en sus brazos desmayad y después ella recobro el reconocimiento

Syaoran-¿Princesa, estas bien?- cuando vio que ella empezó a abrir los parpados

Sakura-¿S..Sya..or..an?

Syaoran-Si soy yo, princesa

Sakura-recobre mis recuerdos!-Lo abrazo y el respondió a su gesto-recuerdo todo

Syaoran-¿! Hablas enserio!?- No espero a la respuesta de ella ya beso y de igual manera ella le correspondió, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero había un espectador que estaba un poco furioso por la escena

Notas de autora

Sé que algunos me quieren matar, pero arreglaron todo…Y como recompensa Sakura obtuvo de nuevo sus memorias sobre Li…. ¿Pero quién puede ser furioso espectador que vio la reconciliación de los castaños?


	16. Chapter 16 un nuevo comiezo

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

16. Un nuevo comienzo

Syaoran-¿Princesa, estas bien?- cuando vio que ella empezó a abrir los parpados

Sakura-¿S..Sya..or..an?- empezó a recobrar el conocimiento

Syaoran-Si, soy yo Syaoran, princesa

Sakura-¡Syaoran, recobre mis recuerdos!-Lo abrazo y el respondió a su gesto-recuerdo todo

Syaoran-¿! Hablas enserio!?- No espero a la respuesta de ella ya beso y de igual manera ella le correspondió de igual manera, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero había un espectador que estaba un poco furioso

-¡DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA!-Touya Kinomoto estaba muy furioso, ya que estuvo buscando al "monstruo" por todo el campus y encontrarla con el "mocoso" no era la idea que tenía en mente

Sakura-¿hermano?- solto a su novio para ir a saludar a su hermano pero estaba algo avergonzada por la manera en que los encontró a los dos, ella era muy tímida para demostraciones de amorosas en público-¿hermano que haces aquí?

Touya-¿Qué no es obvio monstruo?- ya se le fue un poco el enojo, porque la había llamado montruo-Estoy de visita

Sakura-¡no soy un monstruo!- dándole una buena patada en la espinilla

Touya-Yo diría lo contrario, sino hubiera llegado antes te hubiera comido mosco-viéndolos de una manera divertida-Y ya no tendrías novio

Sakura-¿Y Yukito vino contigo?- Tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada

Touya-Sus abuelos fueron a visitarlo a San Francisco

Sakura-Ya veo, ¿Y viniste solo?

Touya-Te sorprenderás

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Nina-¡Tú eras el culpable de comerse todos mis dulces, ya además roncas en la noche!

Kero-No sé cuál es el problema-jugando videos juegos-Además los chocolates que traías eran deliciosos

Nina-Eran chocolates muy finos de Suiza.- le empezaba a saltar una vena en cabeza por el enfado

Kero-No me arrepiento de habérmelos comido

Nina-¿!No me vas a poner atención rata voladora!?

Kero-No soy ninguna rata voladora-dejando la consola, mientras sus alas lo envolvían y salió un gran destello dorado y de repente salió un gran león alado-Soy el Gran Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas

Zoey /Nina-Wow!- ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían

Kerberos-¿Quién es la rata voladora ahora?

Zoey-Creo que si hablaba enserio cuando dijo que era el "Gran Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas"- Nunca había visto su verdadera identidad

Nina-Aun no entiendo cuál es el truco- Kero ya había vuelto a su falsa identidad

Kero-No hay ningún truco-volando por toda la habitación-Se llama magia

Nina- Como sea- se hiso la indiferente-es más linda tu versión portátil

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dirección del internado

Señor Anamiya-Veo que los encontraste, Touya

Touya-Digamos que no los encontré en el mejor momento-Al decir esto los dos adolescentes se volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron

SeñorAnamiya-Veo que volvieron a estar juntos

Syaoran-Si, señor Sakura y estamos juntos de nuevo-volviéndola a ver con una linda sonrisa y le tomo la mano- Ya que todos sus recuerdos sobre mi regresaron

Sakura-Estoy tan feliz de volver con mi querido Syaoran

Señor Anamiya-Se te ve muy feliz, pequeña Sakura

En ese momento una mujer muy joven que parecía no rosaba los 25 años, era muy hermosa. Era alta, cabello largo y rubio; sus ojos eran azules y de su piel era un poco trigueña

Lizzi- Touya, fui por todo el campus y nos los encontré

Touya- Lizzie, llegaste…

Lizzie-Ahhh… ¿interrumpí algo? – estaba un poco desconcertada

Sakura-¿hermano, quien es ella?- no conocía a la chica rubia

Touya- Ella es Elizabeth Smith- estaba un poco nervioso-es una muy buena amiga, la conocí en la universidad- Al decir esto la rubia lo quería matar con la mirada

Lizzie-Coff- fingió toser-querrás decir novia-todos estaban asombrados-¿Y ella debe ser tu hermana?- Acercándose a la castaña-Touya ella no parece un monstro, al contrario es muy linda, más bien parece como si fuese un ángel- la castaña al escuchar estas últimas palabras se sonrojo- Ahh…tú debes ser el "molesto mocoso" novio del monstruo- refiriéndose a Syaoran-Es muy grande para ser un mocoso, Touya- al mayor de los Kinomoto de salían pequeñas gotas detrás del cuello

Sakura-es un placer conocerte Lizzie; ¿Te puedo decir Lizzie?-estaba un poco nerviosa

Lizzie- Siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Sakura- Ella parecía ser buena persona- Tu nombre es Li, ¿no es asi?-Volviendo ver al chino

Sakura-Si, además es mi novio- le encantada decir esas tres palabras-"es muy linda para ser la novia de mi hermano, además es muy simpática para estar con Touya, no sé qué le vio ella al ogro de mi hermano"-pensó la castaña

Syaoran-es un placer conocerla

Lizzie-No el placer es mío.

Señor Anamiya-Veo que ya todos se conocen- viendo al grupo de jóvenes-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar, aprovechado que Touya y Lizzie están en la cuidad.

Touya- Me parece genial abuelo, llamare a papa si quiere venir.

Sakura-Me parece genial- dijo la castaña-Pero antes debo ir a cambiarme, con su permiso

Syaoran-Creo que yo también debo ir a cambiarme el uniforme, con su permiso- salió detrás de Sakura

Después de que los castaños dejaron solo se quedaron Señor Anamiya , su nieto y la novia de este

Lizzie-Que adorable es tu hermana menor, todavía no entiendo porque le llamas monstruo

Touya-no la conoces muy bien

-lindo anillo Lizzie-Ella y Touya se volvieron a ver con cierta complicidad

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De camino a los dormitorios

Sakura-¿Syaoran?

Syaoran-Dime

Sakura-¿Dónde dejaste a Ai?- ese momento se acordó sobre su proyecto de clase

Syaoran- Les pide a las chicas que cuidaran de ella mientras te iba a buscar

Sakura-Ya veo

Syaoran-¿hice algo mal?

Sakura-No, no, no,…-agitando las manos- lo hiciste bien; fui yo quien se me olvido completamente de Ai

Syaoran-No importa ya- Tomándola de las manos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- Ya llegaste- dijo esto mientras estaba al frente de la habitación 212

Sakura-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la tomo por la cintura y acercándose lentamente y acercándose lentamente, pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta

Kero-¿¡Sakura que rayos haces!?- interrumpiendo el beso, en ese momentos dos chicas se asoman detrás del marco de la puerta

Sakura-¿Ahh?- se puso roja y se apartó un poco del castaño-Kero tu no me mandas

Syaoran-¡Escuchaste muñequito!- estaba furioso porque arruinó uno de sus momentos-Además no es tu problema lo que hago y dejo de hacer con Sakura- empezó la guerra de miradas-Eres es solo un muñeco

Sakura- ¡Basta los dos!- estaba empezando a enojar-¡no pelen, háganlo por mí!-haciendo carita de perrito triste-¿Pooooor faaaavoooooooooor?-juntando su dos manos como si fuese una suplica

Syaoran-Creo que puedo tratar de hacer una tregua-Estaba de brazos cruzados; de espaldas con el pequeño guardian-Solo porque Sakura lo pide-No le podía negar nada cuando hacia esa carita

Sakura-¿Y tú que dices Kero?-Mirando al guardián-Creo que tal vez puedas hacer el intento, ¿no crees?

Nina-Esto es el colmo- viendo la discusión entre Kero y Syaoran

Kero-Lo hare porque tú me lo pides, Sakurita

Zoey-¡Yupi, ya todos son amigos!-todas las personas presentes la vieron de una manera rara

Syaoran-¿Ellas saben lo de la magia?

Sakura-¿Nina cómo te enteraste?

Nina-Lo supe ayer cuando la rata amarilla voladora intervino en una amena conversación con la prima de Li

Sakura-¿Prometes que no le diras a nadie?

Nina-Pueden confiar en mi-Sonaba muy enserio-Tu secreto muere conmigo

Sakura-Gracias.

Syaoran-Creo que ya es hora de irme- le dio un sutil y tierno beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos luego

Sakura- Adiós Syaoran-Luego de haber dicho esto las tres chicas y Kero entraron a la habitación- Creo que Tomoyo es una mala influencia para uds tres.

Zoey- Fue idea de ellos dos, espiarlos- señalándolos

Nina-Tu abriste la puerta

Zoey-Tú me empujaste.

Sakura-No importa.

Zoey-Tu y Li ya hicieron las paces, ¿no es así?-Sakura afirmo con la cabeza mientras abrazaba un oso gris de felpa, que adornaba su cama

Nina-¿Supongo que Li te explico todo?-Aun se sentía culpable por la pelea que tuvieron

Sakura-Si, y además recupere gran parte de mis recuerdos acerca de mi querido Syaoran-dio un gran suspiro- Y recordé que Syaoran me lo había dicho desde un principio.

Nina-Que esperas para contarnos.

Sakura-¿Quieren saber?

Zoey-Yo no sé ella-señalando a la austriaca-pero yo si

Nina-Claro que quiero saber, en parte me concierne

Sakura-Esta bien- Mientras rebuscaba en su closet ropa que ponerse

Flashback

Ya habían terminado las clases y todos los estudiantes estaban alistando sus cosas para ir a su casa, cuando de repente un grupo de chicas se acercaron a la chica de mirada esmeralda

Rika-¿Sakura no quieres ir con nosotras a la tienda de la señorita Maki?

Sakura-Gracias chicas, pero Syaoran se ofreció ir acompañarme a mi casa, gracias de todos modos-Mirando hacia el chico chino, el cual se había puesto un poco rojo

Tomoyo-Es una lástima que nos acompañes-ya sabía porque la castaña no iría con ellas-Llegaron unos estuches muy lindos

Sakura-Pero podemos ir otro día

Chiharu-En ese caso nos vemos mañana, adiós

Ya salón de clases salón de clases estaba vacío porque ya todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas después haber tenido un largo día de clases

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos chicos castaños iban caminando por el parque Pingüino, iban muy callados pero no era un silencio incomodo, pero solo les bastaba la compañía del otro

Syaoran-Hay algo que debo decirte- decidió que debía decirle la verdad-Si queremos esta relación debe funcionar –Mirandola fijamente a los ojos, pero con una mirada tierna y cálida

Sakura-¿Es algo serio?-Estaba empezando a dudar un poco

Syaoran-Si, pero creo que es algo muy importante que debes saber de todos modos-Se sentaron en los columpios del parque

Sakura- dímelo, de todos modos tratare de entender; no importa que tan grave que sean-Odiaba que su novio se fuera por las ramas-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo

Syaoran-Sabes que tú eres la persona más importante para mí; y no sé si te lo he dicho antes. Además un año apartado de ti fue una tortura-No era muy bueno hablando acerca de sus sentimientos-Y sabes bueno…que…y-yo t-te…amo

Sakura-Si, se todo lo que me dijiste-Mirándolo hacia los ojos-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti-Estaba feliz por lo que su novio le estaba diciendo-¿Eso era lo que me tenías que decir Syaoran?-jugando con sus pies en la arena, mientras descifraba lo que el chino le intentaba decir

Syaoran-No, hay más-Tomo el aire necesario para decirle la verdad –Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, te escribía en las cartas no te mencione lo que te voy a decir; porque creo que es mejor decírtelo en persona-Suspiro de nuevo-y soy yo quien te beba decírtelo en persona, Sakura

Sakura-Anda, ve al grano-dándole un beso en la mejilla-Yo voy a estar bien

Syaoran-Mi familia ha estado haciendo negocios con una familia muy poderosa de Viena; y bueno ellos tienen una hija de nuestra edad-Buscando las palabras necesarias-bueno la verdad es que esa familia vivió un año en China y hace unos días enviaron una propuesta de matrimonio-Sakura al escuchar esto la sonrisa se le fue borrando lentamente del rostro-Y a mi madre se le ocurrió una manera de posponer la propuesta por un tiempo

Sakura-¿Cómo?

Syaoran-Pues el compromiso se anula si una de las partes ya tiene una pareja-En ese momento tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de los columpios e ir a abrazarla-Y en ese periodo tengo el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión

Sakura-¿Y ya la tomaste?

Syaoran-Si-sonriendo ampliamente

Sakura-¿Cuál es?-vio como él se le agarro de las manos como seña para que levantara de los columpios y ella inconscientemente lo siguió –dime, no me dejes con la duda

Syaoran-¿Qué no es obvio?-Rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos-Es contigo con quien quiero estar-cortando cada vez la distancia hasta que sus labios se toparon una vez más, hasta que se quedaron sin aire

Sakura-Dime algo

Syaoran-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Sakura-¿Ella es bonita?-alzando una ceja

Syaoran-¿Quién?-nunca pensó que su novia fuese tan celosa

Sakura-Ella-soltándose del abrazo y cruzando los brazos

Syaoran-No, es: pecosa, pálida, escualida y su cabello parece una zanahoria; es algo mandona y sus ojos no son verdes ni hermosos como los tuyos

Sakura-¿Y qué piensa ella acerca de todo lo compromiso?

Syoran-No está de acuerdo, con los matrimonios arreglados, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo

Sakura-Creo que con esto me basta

Fin del Flashback

Sakura-Eso fue básicamente lo que paso-les conto la historia mientras le daba de comer a su "hija"

Nina-¿Entonces siempre lo supiste?-Le pregunto mientras terminaba de cambiarle los pañales a Bebito Bonito

Sakura-Si lo vez de ese modo si-En ese momento le llego un mensaje de su novio preguntando si ella ya estaba lista-¡Casi lo olvido!-Salto de su camarote para ir directamente al closet para terminar de alistarse.

Notas de autora

Bien, una semana más…No sé qué piensan uds de capitulo creo es uno muy interesante porque esta Touya de visita, pero aún no sabemos porque

Dejen en sus _**REVIEWS **_cuál es el motivo de la visita de Touya.

Gracias por sus _**reviews**_, sus comentarios me hacen el día y creo que es bueno saber su opinión, de este modo sabré si mi historia va por buen camino

Nos leemos la próxima semana

Arigato


End file.
